Lovely Vampire
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen, hanyalah gadis biasa yang memendam rasa pada cowok keren dan populer yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya. Tapi...tepat di usianya yang ke-17 tahun, sebuah takdir mengubah hidup dan cintanya!
1. Chapter 1

**JUDUL : LOVELY VAMPIRE**

**CHAPTER: 1 **

**AUTHOR : Hezzel Mint**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Fantasy**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD**

**Hehe karna ini FF pertama aq jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan maklum newbie, mohon masukan dan sarannya melalui review Senpai semua arigatou ~_~**

**SUMARRY** : Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen, hanyalah gadis biasa yang memendam rasa pada cowok keren dan populer yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya. Tapi...tepat di usianya yang ke-17 tahun, sebuah takdir mengubah hidup dan cintanya!

.

.

.

Kegelapan di kala malam yang tak berbintang...

hanya dengan cahaya rembulan langit tetap terlihat tenang...

tak beda jauh dengan malam-malam sebelumnya...

Begitulah dan setiap malam sebelum tidur, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda selalu mengedarkan sepasang emeraldnya yang mengarah ke jendela seberang kamar itu dengan harapan seseorang di dalamnya juga menatap keluar, tapi apa daya hal itu tak pernah terjadi karna hanya sang gadis lah yang memendam rasa pada sosok pemuda tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu.

Ya...pemuda tetangga yg telihat dingin dengan tampang _stoic_ walau terkadang senang menjahili dan menggoda sang gadis. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu adalah Haruno Sakura, dia merupakan seorang siswi SMA yg sangat manis dan ceria. Dia gadis dengan fisik yg cukup mempesona yaitu memiliki sepasang mata indah berwarna hijau _Emerald_ serta rambut khas nya yg berwarna tak lazim seperti _bubble gum_, upss iya rambut _pinky_ nya itu jatuh terurai lembut sepanjang pinggang rampingnya itu. Ah...tapi sayangnya gadis berhelaian merah muda itu tak sadar akan pesona dirinya yg seperti magnet menarik siapa saja yg memandangnya. Sakura selalu menganggap dirinya hanyalah gadis biasa, walaupun tengah tertidur sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di dalam tubuh indahnya...

**Sakura POV**

"Huffftttt... Sasuke... Malam ini pun dia tak melihat keluar jendela... Hem apa boleh buat sebaiknya aku segera tidur, karna besok pagi aku pasti bertemu dia hehehe" ucap Sakura riang sambil menyemangati diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Sakura pun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan saat Sakura tertidur dia bermimpi mendengar suara misterius yg memanggil manggil namanya.

"._...raaa..."_

_"Sakura..."_

_"..Cepat bangunlah Sakura.."_

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." setengah sadar Sakura terbangun ternyata sudah pagi, dia merasa sesak di bagian dadanya susah untuk bernafas sambil bergumam pelan diapun berkata "Siapa ya tadi yang memanggil manggil namaku dalam mimpi, suara yg tidak ku kenal hmm.. Ah aku jadi agak eneg pengen muntah rasanya." Sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tiba tiba...

DOK DOK DOK!

Ada yg menggedor pintu kamar Sakura, oh ternyata itu sang Ibu dengan suara setinggi 10 oktav ibunya itu berteriak membangunkan Sakura.

"BANGUN SAKURAAA! sampai kapan mau tidur terus nanti telat loh! cih dasar gadis ini cantik-cantik tukang tidur!" omel sang ibu.

"I-iya Kaa-_san_ aku udah bangun kok," ucap Sakura "huh Kaa-_san_ ini bikin kaget saja." gumamnya sebal.

**Sakura POV OFF**

Setelah bersiap dengan mengenakan seragam kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen yg berupa setelan blazer berwarna biru gelap, kemeja bagian dalam berwarna putih disertai dengan dasi berwarna merah beserta rok lipit yang panjangnya 7cm di atas lutut, membuatnya benar-benar semakin mempesona, seragam itu terlihat pas mengikuti bentuk tubuh gadis bermata Emerald itupun akhirnya berangkat sekolah sambil berlari-lari kecil karna terburu-buru mengejar waktu agar tidak telat.

BRUMM.. Ckiiiiittttt,

"Hn..tumben telat?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan suara _baritone_ khasnya.

'DEG'

i..ini kan suara,,,."Sa..Sasuke," ucap Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget, benar pemuda yg menyapanya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda sebelah rumahnya yg sangat dia suka lebih tepatnya yg ia cintai. Sosok pemuda tampan yang memiliki sepasang tatapan tajam berwarna _Onyx_ hitam kelam yang sangat mempesona membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya sulit untuk berpaling, dia juga memiliki rambut emo yg unik mencuat keatas seperti emm...pantat ayam (?) tapi cocok untuk membingkai wajah dingin dan tampannya itu, yahh..walau terlihat dingin tapi dia sering membantu Sakura.

"Hem gak masalah sekali-kali telat kan _cool_". Jawab Sakura sok cuek dengan terus berjalan padahal hatinya sangat senang tapi dia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya itu.

Dan siapa sangka ternyata Sasuke justru mengiringi jalan Sakura dengan motor keren keluaran terbarunya itu sambil menggoda Sakura. "Hei, kau yakin sempat berjalan kaki kesekolah yg memakan waktu 20 menit itu hah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hem ya... te..tentu saja yakin huh!" jawab sakura asal,

Heh seringai sasuke muncul dibibir tipisnya, dia tersenyum jahil mendengar perkataan gadis yang sedang terlihat panik karena terburu-buru itu seraya berkata "Hn..baiklah kalau begitu, padahal aq ingin membantumu sampai kesekolah dengan motor kerenku ini." ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit sombong.

Batin Sakura yang mendengar tawaran Sasuke pun bergejolak ingin rasanya ikut lelaki menyebalkan ini karena mengingat dirinya juga hampir telat kesekolah. Arrghhh _inner_ sakura berteriak 'terpaksa deh aku memohon padanya!'"Ehh...tu...tunggu dulu Sasuke, kali ini saja biarkan aku ikut denganmu hehe" ucapnya sambil memelas dengan menahan semburat merah dipipi nya menahan malu.

"Hn, ok naiklah." kata Sasuke datar tapi sambil menyeringai tipis penuh kemenangan.

Setelah dirasa gadis berhelaian merah muda itu naik, Sasuke pun langsung tancap gas dengan tiba2 hingga membuat sakura refleks memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan _baka_!" pekik Sakura karena panik tapi tak di gubris oleh pemuda tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara, jelas saja Sasuke sibuk mengemudi dan Sakura entah sejak kapan terbuai oleh aroma maskulin dari tubuh pemuda Uchiha yang dia suka selama ini, melayang rasanya... 'Oh...Kami-_Sama_...Semoga debaran jantung ini tak terdengar oleh Sasuke', batin Sakura seraya berdoa agar sampai sekolah dengan selamat, mengingat Sasuke ugal-ugalan naik motor udah kayak tukang ojek lagi kejar setoran huhh...

Sesampainya disekolah...

"Wahh ternyata masih cukup ramai aku kira udah masukan hemm itu karena dia seperti orang kesetanan naik motor ngebut banget huhh" gumam Sakura pelan tapi terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Seketika itu sepasang _Onyx_ kelam langsung menatap _Emerald_ jernih milik Sakura, membuatnya jadi agak bergidik ngeri.

"Hn, apa kau bilang? Bukannya terimakasih sudah ku beri tumpangan!" ucap Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datarnya namun dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Ah...em..maaf Sasuke, tapi terimakasih ya tumpangannya." balas Sakura sambil nyengir seperti kuda, yahh tetap saja terlihat manis dan imut bagi siapa saja yang melihat cengiran gadis musim semi itu termasuk Sasuke juga berpikir demikian (?)

"Hn." Respon Sasuke _stay cool _sembari berjalan ke kelas.

Tanpa mereka sadari tenyata ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang melihat sinis ke arah mereka berdua tepatnya ke arah sakura karena telah memonopoli pangeran sekolah ini.

"Huh, awas aja yaa kamu _pinky_ udah berani dekat-dekat pangeran kami, akan habis kamu nanti, hahahaa!" ucap salah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut merah menyala sambil tertawa mengerikan dengan komplotannya sesama Pemuja Pangeran Sasuke (PPS)?

.

.

Masih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat Sakura tak percaya dan selalu senyum2 sendiri kala teringat pemuda sebelah rumahnya itu, tak peduli walau saat ini dia sedang berada di salah satu ruang kelas dan tengah mengikuti pelajaran tapi tak ada yang memperhatikan kedepan karena sang Guru sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu seraya memberikan setumpuk soal yang harus dikerjakan. jadi para siswa di kelas itupun sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Menyebalkan memang jika harus dihadapkan dengan soal-soal itu tapi Sakura cukup senang bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sang pujaan hati di SMA Konoha Gakuen yang merupakan salah satu sekolah Elit di kota Konoha, sekolah cukup besar dengan bangunan megah memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, di sekitar bangunan itu dikelilingi oleh taman-taman bunga lengkap dengan air mancur dan gazebo / tempat bersantai bagi murid-murid Konoha Gakuen, serta pepohonan yang berjajar rapi menambah kesan sejuk dan segar sehingga membuat penghuni sekolah itu semakin nyaman dalam mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Namun sekarang sekolah itu terlihat sepi dan lengang, ya jelas saja karena sekarang masih jam pelajaran, semua murid sedang belajar di kelasnya masing-masing hanya beberapa murid dari salah satu kelas yang terlihat sedang berolahraga dilapangan.

KRIINGG...KRIINGG...KRIIINGG

Bunyi bel sekolah yang terdengar sangat merdu baru saja berkumandang menandakan saatnya istirahat membuat semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

Begitupun dengan Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Hinata, mereka bertiga memang sangat akrab sejak SMP tak terpisahkan kemana-mana selalu bertiga seperti 3 Diva kah apa gitu hehe...

Kedua sahabatnya ini cukup memiliki pesona seperti Sakura, Pertama Ino yang merupakan putri sulung dari keluarga Yamanaka yang terkenal memiliki perusahaan _fashion and flowers_ terbesar di Konoha dengan rambut panjang pirangnya yang di kuncir tinggi seperti ekor kuda tapi terlihat _exotic_ itu dengan mata berwarna _Aquamarine_ menambah kesan seksi, sudah banyak lelaki yang patah hati karena Ino sudah menolak cinta mereka mentah-mentah tentu saja itu ada alasannya, Ino sudah memiliki kekasih hati. Sedangkan Hinata merupakan anak kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga yang cukup disegani di Konoha karena menjadi penyumbang dana terbesar di setiap Yayasan pendidikan salah satunya di SMA Konoha Gakuen ini, Hinata gadis lugu dengan wajah imut dan rambut panjangnya yang hitam berkilau _indigo_ seperti model iklan _shampoo_ itu sangat mempesona...

"Ah...benar-benar 3 diva yaa mereka itu" bisik beberapa murid lelaki di pojokan kantin yang sedang memperhatikan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Hei..benarkan kataku tentang mereka bertiga _teme_...? Hehehe." Ujar lelaki berambut kuning jabrik seperti durian yang bernama Naruto itu antusias karena baru saja melihat pemandangan segar.

"Hn..berisik kau _dobe_! Ayo cepat makan ramenmu jangan banyak omong." tegas Sasuke tajam sambil sedikit melirik kearah Sakura yang sibuk memilih2 makanan.

"Iya-iyaaa,, dasar _teme_ gak punya selera liat yang bening-bening huh!" balas Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya ke mulut hingga penuh dan segera menelannya buru-buru seraya mengatakan "Loh...oh iya..kau kan udah lama bertetangga dengan si Sakura itu _teme_, ahaa..." cengir Naruto dengan tatapan mesum.

"Memang kenapa kalau tetangga hah?" jawab Sasuke dengan melayangkan _deathglare_ untuk sahabatnya si _dobe_ yang berisik itu.

"Hemm tidak...hanya saja kau pasti sering melihat dia saat berganti pakaian dan memakai baju seksi dirumahnya yaa kan _temeee_ ngaku saja kau...hihihi." ujar pria yang di panggil _Dobe_ itu semakin mesum hingga membuat Sasuke risih.

"Huh, enak aja, mana mungkin aku lihat yang seperti itu, aku kan tidak memiliki otak mesum sepertimu _dobe_!" balas Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Sementara Sai salah satu sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saja menyaksikkan kedua sahabatnya yang selalu bertengkar karna hal-hal tidak penting itu.

Disisi lain terlihat Sakura dan kawan-kawan duduk di meja sebelah yang tak jauh dari Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya, karena kantin sangat ramai alias penuh pengunjung jadi Sakura dkk tidak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang sekitar, mereka hanya sibuk dengan makan siang mereka.

"Wah...banyak sekali makanan yang kau beli jidat, bisakah kau habiskan semua ini?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat salah satu sahabatnya memborong banyak makanan sekaligus.

"Iyaa Sakura-_chan_ apa kau sangat lapar atau kenapa kok makan sebanyak itu?" tambah Hinata yang tak kalah kagetnya dengan Ino.

Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat kedua sahabatnya yang bertanya seperti mengintrogasi seorang tawanan saja. "Hemm...iya rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sedikit aneh, napsu makanku bertambah dan aku selalu merasakan haus walau sudah minum berbagai jenis minuman pun tetap saja tidak mengobati rasa hausku ini." Jelasnya sambil tak henti mengunyah dan menenggak minuman yang sudah dia beli.

Mendengar semua yang dikatakan gadis manis berhelaian _soft pin_k dihadapannya itu pun Hinata ikut berbicara lagi "Benar sepertinya kamu memang berubah Sakura-_chan_."

"Hah aku berubah jadi tambah gendut ya?" celetuk Sakura seraya memegangi kedua pipinya yang cukup _chubby_ itu.

"Bukan...tapi kamu terlihat semakin cantik dan dewasa seperti ada aura gimanaaaa gitu, susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata jidat." Tegas Ino menanggapi pernyataan Hinata sambil memandangi wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah karena dipuji kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ahhh...kalian ini bisa saja deh." Balas Sakura dengan tersenyum malu-malu sehingga berpikir yang membuatnya sangat senang dengan kehidupan remajanya yang normal ini yaitu memiliki 2 sahabat yang sangat peduli padanya, walaupun Sakura belum menyadari bahwa hari ini kehidupan normalnya akan menjadi berantakan.

Sedangkan di meja sebelah terlihat Sasuke si _Cool_ tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu dan dia jadi sedikit khawatir dengan perubahan aneh pada diri gadis _pinky_ tetangganya itu.

DEG!

'Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya perutku mual dan tenggorokanku sangat panas,' batin Sakura gelisah dan bingung. 'Apa aku terlalu banyak makan ya sehingga mual begini. Sakura menahan rasa ini mati-matian hingga keringat mengaliri tubuh mulusnya, ughh aku harus pergi dari sini!' pikir Sakura.

"BRAKK" sontak saja seluruh mata pengunjung kantin melihat ke arah sumber suara, ternyata Sakura lah yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_ ada apa?" Terdengar suara Hinata yang pertama kali mengintrupsi keadaan. Sedangkan Ino masih _loading_ melihat dengan keadaan sahabat _pinky_ nya itu.

"Maaf teman-teman aku harus ke toilet sebentar." jawab Sakura sambil berlari menuju toilet yang letaknya cukup jauh di ujung koridor sekolah.

Ino dan Hinata yang kaget dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memandangi sakura yang mulai menjauh.

Tanpa ragu Sakura pun bergegas masuk ke toilet untuk segera memuntahkan isi perutnya, tapi tak bisa tidak ada makanan yang keluar sedikitpun. Justru Sakura merasakan adanya gejolak misterius yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. "Hosh...hosh...kenapa aku ini?" gumam Sakura seraya memandangi dirinya di depan cermin yang tersedia di toilet tersebut mengingat kalau ada sesuatu yang meronta ingin keluar itu membuat Sakura panik.

BLAM

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang baru saja ditutup dengan kuat itu pun menyadarkan Sakura untuk segera pergi dari toilet, tapi ada 3 orang gadis dengan tampilan seksi, arogan, dan err..agak menor sedang menghadang Sakura. Lalu salah seorang yang dikenal bernama Karin dengan rambut merah menyala dan mata tajam yang tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya itu menghampiri Sakura dengan penuh amarah.

"Heh, _pinky_ jidat lebar jangan sok cantik ya dekat-dekat dengan pangeran kami hah!?" bentak gadis bernama karin itu dengan kasarnya sambil melayangkan satu tangannya "Plakk!" rasakan tuh. Sakura langsung tersungkur dilantai.

Tapi malah Karin yang mengerang kesakitan "Arghh! Sialan karna terlalu bersemangat menampar si jidat lebar ini tanganku sampai terkena pecahan kaca hingga berdarah begini."

Sementara Sakura hanya tertunduk menahan sakit akibat tamparan keras yang mendarat di pipi mulusnya itu. Sa..sakit sekali, ujarnya dalam hati, tapi ahh...wangi apa ini sangat mengundang selera dan aromanya sangat manis.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi perasaan ini...

"Hei kau, gara-gara kau tanganku sampai berdarah begini kan, kau memang si jidat sialan huh!" Baru saja Karin akan menampar wajah Sakura untuk kedua kalinya tapi tak jadi dia lakukan karena dia sangat terkejut dengan perubahan mata gadis yang di aniayanya itu yang semula berwarna hijau _Emerald_ tapi sekarang menjadi semerah darah dengan aura membunuh yang kuat membuat Karin _and the Geng_ sangat kaget.

Untuk menutupi rasa takutnya, Karin berkata "Dasar gadis aneh! Jidat awas saja kau berani dekat-dekat pangeran kami lagi HAH!? Dia juga pasti sangat jijik denganmu yang aneh ini!" bentak Karin dengan nada mengintimidasi yang penuh penekanan itu agar Sakura menjauhi pangeran Sasuke mereka.

"Justru akulah yang jijik melihat kelakuanmu itu Karin!" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan suara _baritone_ menghentikan aksi mereka, ya..dia adalah Sasuke pemuda yang menjadi pokok permasalahan mereka. Sasuke sendiri tidak sengaja lewat sekitar situ dan mendengar keributan di toilet.

Karin dengan komplotannya yang menamakan mereka PPS (Pemuja Pangeran Sasuke) pun tecengang melihat pangerannya lebih membela gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun...ma..maafkan kami, kami harus pergi." Gumam Karin diikuti anggota lainnya melenggang keluar toilet karna mereka takut akan dibenci oleh pangeran pujaan mereka jika sang pangeran mengetahui tindakannya barusan.

Setelah melihat si biang keributan itu pergi, Sasuke pun mengedarkan pandangannya, dia sangat kaget melihat toilet wanita yang berantakan dengan pecahan kaca dan darah di sekeliling gadis tetangganya itu. Dia jadi khawatir dan takut kalau Sakura telah dilukai oleh ketiga perempuan maniak itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih terduduk lemah di pojokan, perlahan dia angkat dagugadis dihadapannya seraya berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas, tapi Sasuke justru terbelalak kaget dan mata _Onyx_ nya membulat sempurna saat melihat mata gadis dihadapannya yang berwarna merah semerah darah.

~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER: 2**

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: Terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca, tapi saya usahakan ceritanya berbeda dikit hehehhe... Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hehe karna ini FF pertama aq jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan maklum newbie, mohon masukan dan sarannya melalui review Senpai semua arigatou ~_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

↖**(^▽^)↗ Happy Reading ↖(^▽^)↗**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di salah satu ruangan dalam gedung sekolah terlihat Seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, dia telah melihat kilatan merah memancarkan aura membunuh yang perlahan mulai memudar.

"Emm..Sa..suke terimakasih telah menolongku lagi." Rintih seorang gadis manis yang terlihat lemah di pangkuan seorang Uchiha itu menatap _onyx_ hitam pemuda dihadapannya dengan sepasang mata merahnya yang mulai meredup.

"Aku lelah Sasuke dan..." Ucapannya menggantung.

"Dan apa Sakura?" potong Sasuke penasaran.

"Dan... tenggorokanku rasanya sangat panas, sepertinya ada hal aneh yg terjadi padaku...Ah..."Syuut Sakura pun tertidur di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yg masih sedikit bingung segera menggendong gadis _pinky_ tetangganya itu seperti seorang pangeran yg menggendong seorang putri menuju UKS, sepanjang koridor kelas semua orang menatap heboh kearah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan bermacam-macam ada yg iri, ada yang kagum ada yang senang karena mereka berdua terlihat serasi sekali tampan dan cantik...terdengar pula teriakan-teriakan _fansgirl_ Sasuke turut meramaikan perjalanannya menuju UKS, "Kyaaa Sasuke-Senpai keren sekali, tapi siapa yang di digendongnya itu? Huh bikin iri saja!?" teriakan yang terdengar tak rela melihat pangerannya menggendong gadis lain.

Pemuda tampan bertubuh tegap itu tak memperdulikan apa kata orang-orang tentangnya, dia tetap saja cuek dan fokus menuju UKS sekolah yg cukup jauh karna letak ruangannya yg terpisah dengan gedung utama.

Tapi lelaki yg berambut emo unik ala pantat ayam yg mencuat kebelakang itu menjadi tidak fokus lagi saat terdengar suara berisik nan cempreng menggelegar di seluruh koridor sekolah memanggil-manggil namanya, tentu saja suara yang sangat dia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya sendiri sudah berteriak dan melambaikan tangan bersama seorang pria berambut hitam dikuncir seperti nanas yang menatapnya malas dengan menguap bosan.

"Hoi _Temeee_~.._Temeeee_~... Sedang apa kau terburu-buru begitu...? Ahh...!? diaaa-" sambil mengernyitkan dahi pertanda bingung, Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan dengan pandangan mesum, "Ahh...kau apakan Sakura-_chan_ _Teme_? Jangan jangan kau..."

Belum selesai pemuda rambut duren itu melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Sasuke langsung memotongnya, "Berisik kau _Dobe_! Beritahu saja kedua sahabatnya kalau dia sedang istirahat di UKS." Perintah pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu dengan _deathglare_ andalannya pada sahabat kuningnya itu dengan tetap berlagak sok cuek. Sasuke pun langsung melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan sahabat kuningnya yg terlihat bingung di ujung koridor untuk mencerna kata-katanya barusan, sedangkan pria berambut nanas disebelahnya hanya menggumamkan kata "merepotkan" yang lagi-lagi sambil menguap.

Setelah tiba di UKS, sang Uchiha bungsu langsung merebahkan perlahan tubuh mungil gadis yang sedari tadi di gendongnya itu ke atas ranjang dengan sprei putih bersih yg sudah tersedia di UKS tersebut.

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu dan Sakura pun mulai membuka matanya, _emerald_ indahnya mengerjap memandangi langit-langit tempat ia berbaring. Dengan kepala yang masih sedikit pening.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara khas lelaki yg ia cintai memecah keheningan.

"Ah... Sa...Suke kau dari tadi menemaniku di sini?" seketika itu rona merah langsung terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura

"Hn, kau tadi pingsan." jawab pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Mendengar jawaban singkat padat dan jelas dari pemuda dihadapannya membuat Sakura semakin menunduk, selain mencoba menenangkan detak jatungnya yang berdebar keras tiap kali berdekatan dengan lelaki yang dia cintai itu dia juga mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi terjadi hingga dia berada di UKS berdua dengan pangeran sekolahnya ini.

Keheningan pun mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh." ucap Sasuke sambil memandang _emerald_ Sakura yg terlihat gelisah, "Jika ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya." ucapnya lagi kali ini sambil tersenyum lembut seraya membelai helaian pucuk merah muda milik gadis manis yang hari ini genap berusia 17 tahun itu sehingga membuat Sakura _blushing_ berat dan berdebar-debar bagai tersengat listrik.

"Ah... Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." Tegas Sakura lirih sambil berkata lagi kali ini bibirnya tiba-tiba mengatakan suatu hal yg selama ini ingin ia ungkapkan kepada lelaki itu.

"A-apa...kau akan selalu ada di sampingku?" tanyanya lagi tiba-tiba sambil memegangi debaran jantung yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"..."

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada jawaban dari Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura frustasi untuk segera mengelak pertanyaannya bodohnya, "Ah, bukan apa-apa yang tadi, aku hanya asal bicara, jadi tolong lupakan saja ya? hehehe." Elak Sakura sambil Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu." Sasuke pun menjawab dengan sedikit tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai seksi untuk kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jangan menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu bodoh!" ucapan Sasuke kali ini membuat Sakura kembali bersemangat, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai mau membuka hatinya untuk Sakura.

"Hn, kalau kau sudah baikan, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Sasuke sembari melangkah keluar dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ah tunggu Sasuke jangan tinggalkan aku!?" dengan cepat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke dengan senyum manisnya merekapun berjalan bersama.

"Sakura..."

Merasa namanya di panggil, Sakura langsung mengerjap kaget karena yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke, belum sempat Sakura memjawab panggilan tersebut, pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ itu langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hn, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Ehh..apa...?" Sakura benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak dengar _pinky_, aku antar kau pulang nanti karena keadaanmu sangat aneh hari ini!" tegas Sasuke tapi lebih tepatnya disebut perintah yang tak terbantahkan dari Uchiha bungsu itu diiringi semburat merah di pipi mulusnya, "Dan temani aku membeli beberapa buku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar ajakan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya begini, sambil mengangguk Sakura meng'Iya'kan kata-kata Sasuke barusan yang membuat hatinya senang mengingat hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Sakura yang tepat berumur 17 tahun/_sweet seventeen_ ini. Walau Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak memberinya kejutan/hadiah tapi dia cukup senang bisa bersama pemuda yang dia cintai dalam diam dan melihat beberapa sisi lain pemuda berambut _raven dark blue_ itu, juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang tadi pagi memberinya beberapa kejutan yang membuatnya semakin menyukai kehidupan remaja nya ini. 'OH... Kami-_Sama_.. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku hari ini' ucapnya dalam hati tak sabar menanti waktu pulang sekolah.

Sesampainya dikelas, jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung hanya saja, terlihat guru killer dengan rambut hitam panjang dan tatapan tajamnya sedang menjelaskan materi dan terhenti karena pintu kelas dibuka oleh Sakura. Sontak kelaspun semakin hening, semua mata siswa langsung menatap gadis helaian merah muda yang terlihat agak pucat didepan pintu masuk kelas.

"Haruno! Darimana saja kau?" Desis sang guru dengan tatapan memicing tajam yang terlihat tidak suka jika ada seorang muridnya telat dan kegiatan mengajarnya jadi terganggu.

_"Go-gomen sensei! _ saya dari UKS." Jelas Sakura sambil meremas ujung-ujung rok miliknya gugup.

"Baiklah, cepat kembali ketempat dudukmu!" perintah Orochimaru sensei pada murid yang memiliki otak cerdas dikelasnya itu sambil kembali menuliskan materi dipapan tulis.

"Baik _sensei_." Jawab Sakura seraya berjalan menuju kursinya yang terletak di ujung kelas dekat jendela. Baru saja dia mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi tiba-tiba ada suara bisikan yang dirasa dari sahabat pirangnya yang berada dibelakan tempat duduknya itu memanggil-manggil.

"Pssstttt, jidat! Kau lama sekali sih di UKS? Modus yaa? supaya tidak ikut pelajaran _sensei_ _killer_, eh?" Bisik Ino dengan lengkingan suaranya yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa sih _pig_! Bukan begitu, tapi aku sedang tidak enak badan tadi!" jawab Sakura sekenanya, mendengar jawaban sahabat _pinky_nya itu pun membuat gadis bermata _aquamarine_ ini mendengus, belum sempat Ino membuka mulutnya lagi tapi sebuah suara besar menginterupsi keduanya.

"YAMANAKA! HARUNO! Perhatikan kedepan!" Bentakan Orochimaru _sensei_ sukses membuat Ino dan Sakura mengkeret.

"_H-Ha'i sensei._" Sahut keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

KRINGG...KRIINGGG...KRIINGGG..

Bel yg menandakan berakhirnya aktifitas sekolahpun berbunyi, alunan merdu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu semua murid terutama gadis manis di sebelah jendela yang menguap bosan dari tadi, bukannya apa, pelajaran Orochimaru _sensei_ benar-benar membosankan, membahas anatomi bagian tubuh binatang itu membuat Sakura jijik, belum lagi saat pelajaran berlangsung para siswa tak bisa berkutik sama sekali, karena sedikit saja terlihat adanya pergerakan, maka sang guru akan murka dan berdesis bagai ular,

"Hoamm.. Akhirnya bisa pulang juga~" keluh gadis bermata _emerald_ yg sudah mulai lelah, tapi juga bersemangat mengingat dia akan pulang bersama lelaki pujaannya... Dia pun membereskan peralatan sekolahnya sambil terkikik geli. Tapi tawa dan lamunannya seketika berhenti saat melihat kedua sahabat lelaki yang baru saja memenuhi pikirannya terlihat sedang celingukan di depan kelasnya, benar pria dengan rambut kuning jabrik seperti duren dan satu lagi pria tampan dengan rambut klimis hitam legam yg terlihat selalu tersenyum itu sedang mencari seseorang dikelasnya dan Tiba-tiba...

"Itu Sai-_kun_ dan Naruto-_kun_" ucap kedua sahabatnya bersamaan dan antusias yg membuat Sakura sangat kaget.

"Eeeehhh..." teriak Sakura yang membuat kedua sahabatnya sedikit merona.

"_Ne_~Sakura-_chan_ maaf ya aku duluan dengan Naruto-_kun_ hehe." Ucap Hinata malu-malu, pinggang mungil Hinata pun langsung disambar tangan besar Naruto yang sudah mendekati gadis berhelaian _indigo_ itu. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kekasih barunya hanya bisa merunduk menahan semburat merah yang mulai menguasai seluruh wajahnya.

"Hehe, benar aku dan Hinata-_chan_ baru saja jadian." Jawab lelaki dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah itu antusias seperti mengerti pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran sahabat gadisnya. "Sudah ya kami duluan Sakura-_chan_, jaaa~"

Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan tersenyum ketika melihat itu semua dan menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar untuk mereka berdua 'kapan mereka PDKT nyaa yaa? Cepet banget mengingat seorang Hinata yang pemalu itu, hem aku harus meminta penjelasan Hinata-_chan_!?' _Inner_ Sakura berteriak penasaran.

"Emm jidat, maaf aku juga mau pulang dengan-" belum sempat Ino melengkapi kata-katanya tiba-tiba Sakura nyeletuk, "Sai kan?"

"Hah?" Ino kaget sambil nyengir kuda "Hehehe, kau tau aja jidat."

"Tentu saja tau." Balas Sakura cepat tak ingin berlama-lama menanggapi sahabat pirangnya yang cerewet ini.

"Udah sana ditunggu pangeranmu tuh." Dorongnya agar Ino segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe, kamu juga cepat cari pacar, biar gak jomblo terus haha jaa ne~ jidaattt." Kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kelas yg sudah mulai sepi itu.

"Huffftt dasar _pig_, jadi tinggal aku sendiri nih diantara sahabat ku yg belum punya kekasih?" keluh Sakura sebal, "Tapi yosh, aku juga tak akan menyerah untuk dapat kekasih, emm yg seperti Sasuke tentunya hehehe," kata Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri yang tanpa sadar dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian aneh yang menimpa dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dikoridor sekolah yang mulai sepi terdengar suara langkah kaki dari seorang gadis mungil berkepala _pink_ yang sedang terburu-buru menuju tempat parkiran motor untuk menghampiri seorang pemuda yang terlihat menekuk wajah tampannya sebal telah menunggu lama.

"Ck, lama sekali, ayo cepat naik!" decakkan kesal keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda bertatapan _onyx_ itu sambil menaiki motornya.

"_Gomen_ telah membuatmu menunggu." Gumam Sakura sembari menaiki motor hitam legam sewarna dengan sepasang mata pemiliknya itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar, "pegangan!" ucapnya lagi, membuat sakura berdebar dan perlahan memeluk erat pemuda yg di cintainya itu.

Seperti melayang rasanya, sepanjang jalan helaian merah muda panjang milik Sakura berkibar tak beraturan dan dirinya juga terlihat tidak fokus karena memeluk punggung tegap pemuda di depannya untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini, 'Oh Kami-_Sama_...ini benar-benar surga dunia!?' jerit _inner_ Sakura histeris. Dan jangan lupakan aroma khas pemuda dipelukannya yang menyeruak lembut dipenciuman gadis _pinky_ ini membuatnya terbuai hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di toko yg cukup besar di Distrik Konoha.

Setelah memarkir motor, mereka berdua pun bergegas masuk, Sasuke segera memilih-milih buku yg ingin dibelinya, sementara Sakura malah tertahan di etalase toko yg juga menjual berbagai aksesoris pelengkap kaum hawa. Sakura melihat aksesoris tersebut dengan mata yg berbinar-binar, terutama pada kalung perak cantik dan memiliki liontin berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang mekar itu sangat indah, liontin itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

**Sakura Pov :**

'Hem.. Bagus banget kalungnya, tapi harga nya mahal nih ngepas banget sama uang di dompetku, hiks,' ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat isi dompet yg pas-pasan dan ku edarkan pancaran _emerald_ku mencari pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat-cuat kebelakang, dan "Ahh~ ketemu! itu dia... ternyata dia sudah mengantri untuk membayar belanjaanya, hufft dia itu cepet banget sih belanja, nikmatin hidup dikit napa? Liat-liat barang yang lain kek seperti aku gini!?" gerutuan kesal keluar dari bibir mungilku, sudah tak ku pedulikan lagi apa tanggapan orang-orang sekitar saat melihatku ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

'Hem, lebih baik segera kususul dia! Sebelum menungguku terlalu lama dan mengurangi nilai plusku di matanya, itu tidak boleh terjadi!' kali ini teriakan _inner_ku yang menggebu-gebu sambil menghela nafas akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membeli kalung liontin yang kutaksir beberapa menit yang lalu ini, walau dengan semua uang jajanku, kan nanti aku bisa minta lagi dengan _Kaa-san_ khukhukhu begitu pikirku.

"Tolong dibungkuskan yang ini ya!" pintaku seraya menunjuk kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura yang menarik perhatianku tadi.

"Baik nona, silahkan langsung ke kasir dan barang anda segera saya antarkan kesana." Jawab salah satu karyawan yang menjaga bagian aksesoris itu dengan tersenyum ramah.

Baru saja aku ingin berjalan ke kasir dan membayar belanjaanku tapi malah Sasuke yg membayarnya, dengan tampang sok _cool_nya dia membuka dompetnya sembari menanyakan harganya,

"Ahk" sontak membuat ku kesal dan gugup, kenapa dia melakukannya. "Hei, kenapa kau yg membayar Sasuke?" tanyaku pada pria menyebalkan dan seenaknya sendiri yang entah mengapa sangat kucintai ini.

"Tak masalah, aku hanya ingin membayarnya." Sahut pemuda bertampang dingin tapi tampan itu dengan nada datar.

"Ta.. Tapi kenapa itukan belanjaanku, seharusnya aku yg membayarnya~" cicitku sedikit merona dan melirik ke arah sepasang _onyx_nya yg entah mengapa sangat dekat dengan _emerald_ku, aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya. Tanpa ku sadari, dia mengambil kalung yg ingin kubeli tadi dan memakaikannya di leher jenjangku. Sontak saja orang-orang langsung menatap tajam ke arah kami, ada juga beberapa pengunjung tengil yang menyoraki kami dengan siulan-siulannya, sial! dan akupun tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku yg entah bagaimana tampangku sekarang mungkin sudah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus di hadapan lelaki yg ku cintai.

"Hari ini kau bertambah tua kan?" Tanya Sasuke lengkap dengan seringaian tipis diwajahnya setelah selesai memasangkan kalung tersebut.

Hah!? TUING

Perempatan siku muncul di jidatku yang cukup lebar ini. Apa dia bilang tadi hah? bertambah tua? Ingin rasanya ku tonjok wajah rupawan dihadapanku ini tapi ku tak tega.

"Hn, _Otanjoubi omedetou S_akura." Ucapnya lagi saat melihatku merunduk menahan amarah karena kata-kata pedasnya barusan, cih aku jadi tak bisa berlama-lama membenci mulut pedasnya itu.

"Kau...tau darimana kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanyaku lirih tak percaya, ya jelas saja selama ini dia terlihat cuek-cuek begitu.

"Tentu saja tahu!" Jawabnya dengan menarik keatas bibir tipisnya sehingga membentuk lengkungan menyerupai senyum tapi lebih tepat disebut seringai. "Nah ayo cepat, kita pulang!" perintahnya sembari melenggang keluar toko dengan menarik tanganku. Akupun hanya mengangguk kecil mengingat rentetan peristiwa yang membuatku bahagia hari ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, segera saja aku berendam air hangat ah...tak pernah lepas pandanganku dari kalung pemberian Sasuke ini, hingga tanpa sadar aku selalu tersenyum-senyum dari masuk rumah tadi dan membuat ibuku bingung sendiri.

"Sakura, cepat mandinya jangan terlalu lama berendam! kau bisa jadi kepiting rebus nanti!" teriakan melengking Nyonya Haruno itu sukses membuat seluruh lamunanku buyar.

"Iya-iya _Kaa-san_! Aku sudah selesai kok!" Sahutku sembari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk pinky polkadot milikku menuju kamar untuk siap-siap dan segera membantu Ibuku menyiapkan makan malam special.

Ya special karena untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 walau sederhana tanpa pesta meriah seperti tahun lalu sudah membuatku senang, hanya berdua dengan Ibu saja tanpa Ayah dan kakakku, tapi tak apalah aku sudah biasa karena ayahku sudah 5 tahun yang lalu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak dinas di luar negeri dan kakakku... Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak...

"Ah ya, _Kaa-san_ kapan _Nii-chan_ akan pulang?" aku bertanya pada _Kaa-sa_n yang sedang memotong sayuran.

Medengar pertannyaanku membuat _Kaa-sa_n menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tadi siang dia menghubungi _Kaa-san_ katanya akan pulang seminggu lagi, dia sudah sangat merindukan _imotou_nya yang manis dan berisik ini." Jelas _Kaa-san_ dengan mencubit gemas kedua pipi _chubby_ku.

"Asiiikkk _Nii_-_chan_ bentar lagi pulang, yippiiii." sontak ku berteriak kegirangan, tak kurasakan lagi sakitnya cubitan di pipiku barusan.

"Ahh Sakura, daripada kau semakin berisik, mending bantu _Kaa_-_san_! Belikan beberapa bahan makanan di minimarket terdekat ya?" perintah sang Ibu sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang dan catatan kecil berisi daftar barang yang harus dibeli.

"Ah _Kaa_-_san_...tak bisa liat anaknya senang sedikit udah disuruh-suruh...hufftt...!" aku mendengus keras tapi akhirnya aku turuti juga perintah Ibuku tercinta ini, bagaimanapun juga tak baik membantah perintah orang tua. "hemm baiklah, aku pergi." Ujarku sambil melenggang keluar rumah dan tak sengaja melihat kearah rumah tetanggaku yang terlihat gelap gulita, kemana penghuninya?

"Emm Sasuke...kok dia belum pulang ya?" gumamku sendiri yang mulai cemas dengan pemuda sebelah rumah yang sangat kucintai itu. Gimana tak cemas jika mengingat dia tinggal sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal dan kakak satu-satunya yang dia miliki sedang kuliah di luar kota seperti _Nii_-_chan_ku, tapi Sasuke bisa hidup mandiri dan selalu terlihat tegar menjalani hidup sesulit apapun, hihi itulah yang kusukai darinya, walau kadang dia benar-benar menyebalkan huufftt...helaan nafas panjangku pun mengiringi langkahku di malam sepi ini.

Tak terasa aku telah sampai di mini market, karena sepanjang jalan kugunakan untuk menghayal yang indah-indah tentang Sasuke hehe, segera saja aku masuk kedalam toko serba ada itu dan membeli beberapa barang yang tercatat pada secarik kertas dalam genggamanku ini. Selesai dengan mini market, akupun bergegas pulang melewati jalan yang sama tapi terlihat lebih sepi dari saat berangkat tadi.

DEG!

"Akhh...Perasaan ini muncul lagi!" rintihku menahan gejolak asing dalam diriku yang seolah meronta minta dibebaskan. Di ujung jalan yang sepi ini aku hanya bisa menunduk meredakan gejolak yang mengakibatkan rasa panas di ternggorokanku.

'Hosh..hosh..apa-apaan ini? Rasanya panas, kering dan haus bersamaan melanda tenggorokanku.' batinku meronta kesakitan. "Si...siapa saja tolong aku~ hosh..hosh." rintihku lagi dan berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar dan menolongku.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang lewat sekitar sini.

Ah...Akhirnya ada juga yang mau menolongku, saat aku berbalik dan memandangnya, kenapa dia seperti ketakutan melihatku? Seperti melihat setan, belum sempat ku menjawab pertanyaannya tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak cepat mendekati dia lalu menerkamnya kuat-kuat, seolah dia adalah makanan santapanku, 'HAH! TIDAAAKKK!' _inner_ku menjerit tak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi tubuhku menolak, aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa haus ini! Benar aku ingin DARAH!...

Hap! Slurppp...

"AKHHHH!" Teriakan pria malang ini menggema di jalanan sepi, sepintas ku merasakan seperti ada bagian diriku yang menertawakan pria tersebut, rasa puas mengalir deras dalam tubuhku entah mengapa bisa begini aku juga tak tau! Apalagi pria yang lehernya ku gigit tadi sepertinya langsung mati.

"HAH MATI!?...Orang itu mati...? Hah bagaimana ini? Tadi aku telah menghisap habis darahnya hingga mengering dan rasanya benar-benar sangat lezat!" Masih setengah sadar saat otak cerdasku mencerna semua yang barusan terjadi membuatku _shock_.

Karena panik akan kejadian aneh dihadapanku tiba-tiba saja aku dapat menggerakkan tubuhku selincah mungkin, tubuhku yang terasa ringan ini melompat-lompati atap rumah warga sekitar agar aku dapat segera sampai dirumah. Dengan perasaan bersalah, takut, gelisah, akupun akhirnya tiba dirumahku. 'Penyakit apa yang ada dalam tubuhku ini?' tanyaku dalam hati sebelum masuk kedalam rumah dan untungnya belanjaan yang kubeli tadi masih ada ditanganku, dalam keadaan ragu-ragu kupegang gagang pintu rumahku dan membukanya perlahan.

CEKLEK!

"_Tadaima_..." Ucapan salamku terdengar menggema dilorong rumahku. Dan terdengar langkah kaki Ibuku terburu-buru menyambutku, mungkin dia mencemaskanku karena terlalu lama pergi belanja.

"_Okaeri_ Saku- hah! Astaga Sakura, kenapa bibirmu berdarahan begitu nak!?"

"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~** T.B.C**~~~~~~~~~~~

**Gimana...gimanaa..? Hehhhe di chapter 2 ini mungkin sedikit membosankan tapi saya telah berusaha sebaik mungkin, maklum newbie jadi masih belum terlalu bisa mempermainkan alur khukhukhu, #tertawa nista ㈳6㈳6 ehh untuk apa? #Plak digampar **_**readers**_** (****ε(#****)****︴**

**.**

**.**

**About review :**

**Ne~ pasti di lanjut kok minaa..hehehe **

**Ekh-hem, yang masalah cerita mirip komik itu memang qu akui benar, karena aq terinspirasi dari komik vampire yang pernah qu baca hehehe... Entah mengapa ingin aja buat versi sasusaku dengan bumbu-bumbu yang sedikit berbeda tentunya... Ehh bumbu? Kayak mau masak aja #plak -_-b**

**Emmm masalah alur nih gak begitu mudeng...alurnya kecepetan yah? Gomen.. aq belum begitu mahir membuat cepat lambatnya alur, tapi akan ku coba perbaiki di chap selanjutnya heheh arigatou udah memberi kritik dan saran senpai semua ↖(^ω^)↗**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi Hezel ucapkan arigatou untuk para **_**readers**_** yang berkenan membaca fict abal yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.**

**Mind to Review please?**

**(****￣︶￣****) []~(****)~* (****￣﹏￣****) (****ˇ****)**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Lovely Vampire**

**CHAPTER: 3**

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: Terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca, tapi saya usahakan ceritanya berbeda dikit hehehhe... Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hehe karna ini FF pertama aq jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan maklum newbie, mohon masukan dan sarannya melalui review Senpai semua arigatou ~_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

↖**(^▽^)↗ Happy Reading ↖(^▽^)↗**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Haruno terlihat sangat panik saat mendapati putri bungsu kesayangannya pulang dengan beberapa bercak merah seperti darah di sekitar sudut bibirnya. "Astaga Saku, kenapa bibirmu berdarah hah!?" Pekiknya dan langsung berlari mendekati putrinya.

Sontak saja gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menegang akan pertanyaan sang Ibu dan refleks menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang ternyata memang ada sedikit noda darah disitu.

"A-aku tadi minum jus _cherry_ _Kaa-san_!" Jawab Sakura "dan memang warnanya merah pekat begini, hehe tak usah khawatir begitu ah." Ucapnya lagi setenang mungkin sambil mengusap noda tersebut dengan punggung tangannya.

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Mebuki pun menghela napas lega sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti, memang anaknya itu sangat suka sekali minum jus _cherry_ apalagi sampai belepotan begitu pikirnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat masuk, jangan bikin _Kaa-san_ cemas lagi!" tegas sang Ibu seraya melenggang memasuki rumah menuju dapur. "Dan jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kakimu!" ucapnya lagi setengah berteriak saat sudah berada didapur.

"Hemm...iyaa _Kaa-sa_n." Sahut Sakura yang dalam hatinya bisa bernapas lega karena Ibunya sudah tenang dan tidak mencurigainya akan kejadian barusan, dengan menaruh beberapa belanjaan yang dibelinya tadi di meja dapur, Sakura pun segera melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan kakinya sebelum mulai acara makan malamnya.

**Sakura POV : **

'Fiuuhh untung saja _Kaa-sa_n percaya kata-kataku tadi, kalau tidak, apa yang akan terjadi yahh...' saat _inner_ Sakura sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu, tubuhnya justru sudah melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang makan yang letaknya agak jauh didekat dapur.

"Tadaaaaa...sudah siap, ayo Saku, cepat kesini kita mulai makan malam _special_ untuk anak _Kaa-san y_ang cantik ini~" ucap ibuku sambil menyusun beberapa lauk dan ada juga kue _tart_ lengkap dengan lilin-lilin kecil diatas meja makan.

Kata-kata riang _kaa-san m_embuyarkan lamunanku, cih bukan saatnya berpikiran begitu! nanti saja kupikirkan lagi. Aku harus terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya. "_Ha'i arigatou Kaa-san_, aku sayang _Kaa-san._" Dengan senyuman tulus lalu ku peluk erat Ibuku tercinta, diapun memekik kaget akan kelakuanku ini seraya membelai lembut surai merah mudaku.

**Sakura POV OFF**

"Iya sayang, _Kaa-san_ juga sangat menyayangimu," jawabnya lirih, "nah, sekarang kau buat permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya~" jelas wanita paruh baya yang telah dikaruniai dua anak itu sembari menyalakan lilin-lilin ulang tahun yang sudah tersusun rapi diatas _cake_ ulang tahun Sakura.

"Hu'um." jawab Sakura yang sudah siap memanjatkan do'a dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon pada _Kami_-_Sama_, meminta yang terbaik untuk keluarganya_.S_elesai memanjatkan do'a, Sakura segera meniup lilin dengan senyum sumringahnya lalu memotong dan menyuapkannya kepada sang Ibu tercinta, kemudian ikut melahapnya bersama.

"Nyamm...ini enyak cwekalii Kaa-cwann~" kata Sakura saat kue _tart_ yang dia makan memenuhi rongga mulut mungilnya.

"Hem? Telan dulu baru bicara Saku!" tegas sang Ibu sambil terkikik.

"Fuahhh~ _cake_ buatan_ Kaa-sa_n memang yang paling enaaakk." Ucapnya lagi setelah menelan kuenya sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah _Kaa-san_nya.

"Hihi, iya iyaa~" jawab Mebuki tersenyum-senyum mendengar pujian berlebihan dari putri bungsunya itu, "oh iya saku, besok mungkin seharian _Kaa-sa_n berada dibutik, karena akan ada beberapa pelanggan dari perusahaan besar ingin memesan dan men_design_ langsung baju istimewanya, nanti kalau mau makan siang, bisa kau panaskan sup miso yang akan ibu buat untuk besok." Jelas wanita pemilik butik yang cukup terkenal di Distrik Konoha ini yang merupakan _designer_ terbaik, telah banyak menghasilkan rancangan busana mewah nan _elegant_ dan banyak diminati oleh para _executive_ muda maupun para ibu-ibu sosialita sekitar. Dan Butik milik Clan Haruno yang diberi nama 'Haruno d'Boutique' ini sudah banyak menyebar dikota-kota besar juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan _fashion_ terkemuka, salah satunya perusahaan Yamanaka Fashion milik sahabat Sakura.

"_Ha'i Kaa-san_." Sahut Sakura disertai anggukan kepala tanda mengerti akan profesi ibunya sebagai _designer_ terkenal. Dalam hati dia juga selalu bersyukur karena setelah sepeninggalan ayahnya, mereka masih bisa menikmati hidup berkecukupan, usaha butik sang Ibu mengalami kemajuan pesat walaupun harus mengorbankan perusahaan Haruno Corp yang dikelola sang ayah sewaktu masih hidup dulu, karena perusahaan Kizasih Haruno itu sekarang telah di ambil alih oleh pamannya, dan hanya anak sulung keluarga Haruno yang menjadi ahli warislah yang bisa merebutnya kembali jika sudah saatnya nanti.

Merekapun melewati makan malam bersama dengan nikmat walau hanya bersdua saja, setelah selesai, gadis manis keluarga Haruno itu langsung bergegas membantu sang Ibu membereskan peralatan makan yang dipakai barusan.

"Fiuuhhh~ akhirnya beres juga," ujarnya sambil mengusap keringat di kening lebarnya itu, "_Kaa-san_ aku lelah, ingin istirahat dikamar ya..." kata Sakura sambil berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat setelah apa yang terjadi seharian ini membuatnya lelah.

"Iya sayang, _oyasumi_..." teriak Mebuki dari dapur yang sedang meracik bumbu untuk membuat sop miso besok.

**Sakura POV: **

Sesampainya dikamar, akupun langsung merebahkan tubuh dikasur _Quensize _milikku sambil memikirkan keadaan tubuhku yang tidak terasa aneh lagi setelah aku meminum cairan merah kental yang benama darah itu.

"Ah... Apa aku gila...? Huftt tidak tidak itu tidak mungkin!" tegasku dengan menggelangkan kepala mencoba menepis pemikiran aneh yang merasuki pikiranku. huufftt sudah kesekian kalinya hari ini aku menghela napas, "aku harus bagaimana? Dengan siapa aku bertanya dan berbagi cerita tentang keadaanku ini ya...? Apa mungkin dengan Ino dan Hinata? merekakan sahabatku! hemmm.. tapi aku takut mereka akan menjauhiku dan menganggapku aneh!" gumamku memikirkan keadaan diriku selanjutnya, sambil berjalan kearah meja riasku untuk menyisir rambut panjang kebanggaanku ini didepan cermin dan perhatianku langsung mengarah pada kalung cantik pemberian Sasuke membuatku jadi senyum-senyum dan _blushing_ sendiri.

"Oh iya, kenapa tidak cerita ke Sasuke aja ya, dia bilang akan mendengarkan masalahku, tapi...dia pasti akan ilfeel dan tak mau bertemu denganku lagi...hufft~" sembari menghela napas panjang, kucoba kembali menaiki kasur empukku tuk memejamkan mata ini, "aha...mungkin aku akan menceritakannya pada _Nii-chan _aja nanti kalau dia udah pulang, kalau dia pasti akan membantuku~" ucapku saat tiba-tiba mengingat sosok kakak tercinta yang sudah hampir 6 bulan tak bertemu itu, mengingat dia seorang mahasiswa bisnis yang super sibuk dan hanya bisa pulang saat libur semester. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, kali ini _emerald_ku tak sengaja menangkap cahaya lampu yang baru saja dinyalakan dari rumah diseberang jendela kamarku, yang menandakan penghuninya telah pulang, akupun lega melihatnya. "_Oyasumi_ Sasuke-_kun_." gumamku yang mulai tertidur.

**Sakura POV OFF**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disebuah kompleks perumahan di Distrik Konoha, telah terjadi peristiwa menggemparkan maryarakat sekitar, karena telah ditemukan seonggok mayat lelaki tanpa identitas yang tewas mengenaskan dengan tubuh mengering dan wajah yang tak bisa dikenali lagi, dapat dilihat seperti diserang oleh makhluk yang belum diketahui, apakah itu binatang buas atau makhluk jejadian, rumor itulah yang turut meramaikan peristiwa tersebut. Hingga tak heran jika pemandangan kompleks perumahan yang biasanya sepi itu terlihat sangat ramai. Tak jarang sirine mobil polisi terdengar melintas, disekitar situ juga terdapat beberapa garis polisi yang membatasi TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara). Kejadian langka ini sukses membuat warga sekitar berkumpul untuk melihatnya karena penasaran, cemas, dan takut yang seketika itu merasuki pikiran mereka. Begitupun juga dengan pikiran Nyonya Haruno yang sedari tadi menyaksikan peristiwa disekitar kediamannya itu membuatnya cemas akan putri kesayangannya yang tiap hari harus pulang pergi melewati jalanan sepi ini sendirian.

Merasa cukup untuk sekedar melihat-lihat dan mencari informasi tentang kejadian itu pun membuat wanita paruh baya ini segera bergegas pulang untuk memperingatkan anak kesayangannya agar selalu berhati-hati.

CEKLEK

"Ah..._Kaa-san_, dari mana saja? aku sudah mau berangkat sekolah nih." Ucap putri bungsu keluarga Haruno kala melihat sang ibu membuka pintu rumah saat Sakura hendak memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Hem...Saku, _Kaa-san _baru saja dari kompleks depan melihat peristiwa mengerikan..." Jawab Mebuki dengan suara bergetar mencoba meredam rasa takut dan paniknya.

"Pe...peristiwa mengerikan apa _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya penasaran degan sedikit mengingat kejadian semalam.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, sang Ibu justru mendekatinya dan langsung meremas pelan pundak mungil gadis _pinky_ itu, serta menatap lekat sepasang _emerald_ dihadapannya seraya berkata, "kau harus hati-hati Saku! Disekitar sini sudah tidak aman lagi! karena telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria dijalanan kompleks depan sana, dia mati mengenaskan seperti diterkam binatang atau makhluk misterius! karena polisi juga masih menyelidikinya!" terangnya berusaha memperingatkan anak gadisnya.

Mendengar penjelasan sang Ibu, degup jantung Sakura langsung berpacu lebih cepat. Merutuki perbuatannya semalam kenapa dia jadi liar seperti itu, seolah lain dirinya. Kejadian semalam adalah perbuatannya yang paling mengerikan karena telah membuat seluruh masyarakat jadi ketakutan, terlebih Ibunya tercinta. Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semuanya pada_ Kaa-san_, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan kemungkinan terburuk dia tak akan diakui sebagai anak lagi oleh sang ibu. Jadi Sakura harus bisa bersikap biasa jangan sampai terlihat mencurigakan, begitu pikirnya.

"_Ha'i Kaa-san_, aku akan selalu berhati-hati, jangan khawatir!" jawab Sakura , "Aku pergi dulu..." lanjutnya seraya mengecup pipi ibunya tercinta sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Sang Ibu yang mendengar pernyataan anaknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang selalu ceria seperti biasanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu untuk menutup dan menguncinya dari dalam agar mencegah hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sakura cukup terkejut karena kabar tentang kejadian disekitar tempat tinggalnya sudah menyebar luas dan menjadi perbincangan hangat pagi ini, tak terkecuali dikelasnya sendiri. Terlihat suasana kelas yang sudah ramai, teman-temannya asik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, ada yang bergosip ria seperti yang dilakukan oleh sahabat pirangnya, dan Hinata sebagai pendengar yang baik. Ada juga teman-teman lainnya tidak tertarik dengan gosip sehingga hanya sibuk bersolek, berdandan depan cermin, menyisir rambut dan ada pula yang mengerjakan PR, ehh helloooooww PR kan Pekerjaan Rumah! kenapa dikerjakan disekolah! Pikir Sakura seraya berjalan melangkah kearah tempat duduknya yang berada diujung dekat jendela dan mulai menyapa sahabatnya seperti biasa.

"_Ohayou pig_, Hinata-_chan_..."

"_Oh-ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_." Jawab gadis bermata lavender keperakan itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Sedangkan Ino bukannya menjawab sapaan Sakura, malah langsung menjatuhkan bokong dikursi sebelahnya untuk menceritakan gosip terbaru. "Hei jidat, kau pasti tau kan, kalau ada gosip yang mengatakan disekitar sini ada _Drakula_!" tanya Ino antusias.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol sahabat pirangnya hanya _sweatdrop_. "Hah..._Drakula_ dari mana _pig_?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tas sekolahnya didalam laci mejanya.

"Ah masa kau tak tau sih? Itu _Drakula_ penghisap darah! Kan ada kejadiannya dikompleks sekitar rumahmu..." Jelas Ino.

"Memang kau tau darimana kalau itu _Drakula_?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya jelas lah jidatttt, kata orang-orang kelihatan kalau orang yang tewas itu dihisap _Drakula_! Katanya juga ada dua buah lubang dilehernya dan darahnya mengering." Ujar Ino sok tau, padahal polisi saja masih menyelidikinya.

DEG!

Mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya yang sok tau itu pun sontak membuat Sakura menegang sepersekian detik, tapi berusaha tetap tenang dan mengendalikan diri, 'apa mungkin akulah _Drakula_ itu?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, 'ah- tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Setahuku _Drakula_ itu laki-laki kalau lihat di film-film yang pernah ku tonton!' _inner_ Sakura berteriak-teriak menyangkal hal aneh dan tak masuk akal itu.

"Emm, tapi polisi sekitar bilang bisa saja orang tersebut tewas diserang binatang buas _pig_!" bantah Sakura.

Terlihat Ino sedikit berpikir keras, "iya ya, bisa jadi begitu juga sih~" gumamnya manggut-manggut.

"Ah, Kurenai _sensei_ sudah datang tuh, cepat kembali ke kursimu _pig_!" ucap Sakura sedikit lega, gurunya datang tepat waktu sehingga dirinya bisa menghindari pembicaraan yang membuatnya semakin sakit kepala untuk memikirkannya itu.

Selama pelajaran, dapat kita lihat bahwa gadis bersurai merah muda sedang tidak fokus mengikuti proses belajar hari ini. 'Sial, kejadian ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Semoga saja aku bisa segera tau penyebab penyakit anehku ini, terang aja penyakit aneh! kelainan apa yang kuderita ini hingga aku sangat menikmati _liquid_ merah bernama darah itu? Kalau manusia normal pasti akan jijik untuk meminum bahkan menyentuhnya. Hah, tidak! Aku harus tetap tenang! _Kami-Sam_a...bantu aku melewati ini semua dan semoga penyakit anehku ini tidak kumat lagi untuk memperburuk keadaan!' Batin Sakura.

.

.

Beberapa haripun berlalu seperti biasa, gosip tentang kejadian mengerikan waktu itu berangsur-angsur mereda. Sakura pun sudah mulai tenang mengingat beberapa hari ini dirinya melakukan aktivitas layaknya orang normal lainnya, tanpa harus tersiksa akan penyakit anehnya itu yang entah mengapa seperti lenyap dari tubuhnya, seolah telah hilang walaupun baru beberapa hari lalu dirinya menyandang predikat sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tentunya itu sebutan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hatinya juga sedikit merasa kosong selama beberapa hari ini tak bisa mengobrol santai dengan pujaan hatinya, jangankan mengobrol, bertemu saja tidak bisa, karena Sasuke sedang sibuk-sibuknya menbersiapkan diri untuk olimpiade Matematika yang diadakan sekolahnya mengingat Sasuke memang jenius dalam hal apapun.

BRUK!

"Hei jidat!" sentak gadis cantik berambut pirang _like barbie _dengan sengaja menjatuhkan buku pelajaran diatas meja sahabat _pinky_nya itu.

"Ah! kau ini _pig_, bikin kaget saja! hufftt..." dengus Sakura kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Haha, lagian kau melamun saja sih! Udah istirahat tuh...tak ingin kekantin hem?" tanya Ino dengan tampang _innocent_ yang dibuat-buat.

"Huum aku tidak lapar! kau saja sana dengan Hinata-chan." Sahut Sakura karena dia sedikit tidak _mood_ hari ini, entah mengapa perasaanya sedang gelisah.

"_Yara-yare_, jangan ngambek gitu donk jidat." Goda Ino sambil menowel dagu Sakura, membuat sang empunya dagu mendelik kesal. "Baiklah, ayo ke kantin Hinata!" Ajaknya lagi, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Yeiy siapa juga yang ngambek dasar Ino _pig_!" ejek Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sahabat pirangnya yang berjalan keluar.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah pergi dan kelas juga sepi hanya tersisa beberapa murid yang sibuk mencatat. Lagi-lagi gadis cantik berhelaian senada dengan bunga kebanggaan negerinya ini menghela napas panjang. "Huufftt, sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, perasaan ini datang lagi, panas, kering dan haus datang secara bersamaan. Ah-tidak, aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri!" gumam Sakura lirih.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hei...jidat...jidat, aku ada kabar gembira nih~." Suara cempreng Ino terdengar antusias setelah kembali dari kantin dan langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya dikursi sebelah Sakura yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran, mengingat dirinya juga termasuk salah satu murid terpandai di Konoha Gakuen membuatnya harus terus mempertahankan prestasinya.

"Apa sih _pig_!? Kau berisik sekali, mentang-mentang baru ngisi energi dikantin jadi tambah berisik saja!" omel Sakura sambil menutup buku bacaannya karena tak fokus lagi gara-gara gangguan dari sahabat pirangnya yang berisik ini.

"Dengar dulu jidat, jangan asal ngomel-ngomel terus kau itu nanti cepat keriput lohhh~" goda Ino terkikik geli melihat reaksi Sakura seperti sedang PMS saja.

"I-iya Sakura-_chan_ dengar dulu..." kali ini gadis Hyuuga yang angkat bicara, "ta..tadi kami bertemu dengan murid yang mengaku teman sekelas Sasuke-_san_, katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu ditaman belakang sekolah setelah jam pulang nanti." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar ke sahabat _pinky_nya itu.

"Ehhh...?" penjelasan Hinata sukses membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang karena memang sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak bertemu pujaannya itu, baik dirumah maupun disekolah.

"Nah...itu dia yang ku maksud kabar gembira untukmu jidat! Kau malah ngomel-ngomel sebelum kujelaskan!" gerutu Ino, "jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah temui dia, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu deh.. Mungkin pernyataan cinta, kyaaa~ makanya nuggu sekolah sepi..." pekiknya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemui dia! Tapi...kalian berdua juga temani aku ya? Plisss..." rengek Sakura dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak bisa!" seketika itu juga langsung dibantah oleh keduanya.

"Eh..._nani_?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku akan pulang dengan Sai-_kun_ dan langsung berkencan setelahnya." Terang Ino bangga.

"A-aku juga pulang dengan Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan gomen_~" cicit Hinata menjelaskan alasannya kepada Sakura.

"Cih! Kalian tega sekali huh! Lebih memilih kekasih daripada sahabat sendiri!" Protes Sakura kesal.

"Ehhh kau itu jidat, seharusnya kau berani donk menemuinya sendiri! Kalau ada kami, nanti dia malu bagaimana!? Ya kan Hinata?" Jelas gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu sambil berkacak pinggang kesal pada sahabat _pink_ynya yang tak ada kemajuan kalau urusan cinta.

"I..iyaa, benar apa kata Ino-_chan_!" Tambah Hinata yang tampak menyetujui alasan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Huuffttt...ya yaa, kali ini ku maklumi alasan kalian!" ujar Sakura ketus mengakui bahwa dia kalah argumen dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Nah...gitu donk~" balas Ino dengan cengiran kudanya, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

Bunyi bel masukpun terdengar dan pelajaran terakhir akan segera dimulai, hal itu membuat semua murid segera bergegas kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan mempersiapkan peralatan belajar selanjutnya dengan serius.

.

.

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dikelas XI _Sains_ 1 itu berlangsung selama 2 jam, semua murid mengikuti proses pembelajaran dengan tenang, hingga suara bel panjang yang menandakan berakhirnya aktivitas disekolah pun berbunyi, membuat sang guru berambut hitam pendek yang biasa disapa _Miss_ Shizune itu segera mengakhiri kelasnya.

"Nah karena bel pulang telah berbunyi..." ucap sang guru dengan menggantungkan kata-katanya, "tugas kalian bisa dilanjutkan dirumah!" lanjutnya kemudian merapikan bahan-bahan ajarnya barusan.

_"Ha'i Miss _Shizune!" sahut seluruh murid dikelas bersamaan.

Setelah guru Bahasa Inggris mereka keluar kelas, satu persatu murid dikelas itu juga berhamburan keluar. Tak terkecuali dengan ketiga siswi cantik berbeda warna rambut ini yang juga tengah bersiap untuk pulang dijemput kekasihnya masing-masing kecuali gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih setia menjomblo.

"Hinata-_channnn_~" terdengar suara cempreng kekasih Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangan dari arah pintu kelas menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga gadis yang masih berada dikelas, pria kuning berambut duren itu terlihat bersama seorang pemuda yang selalu tersenyum disebelahnya.

"Ah- Na...Naruto-_kun_..." gumam Hinata melihat kekasih kuningnya datang menjemputnya. "Hemm ayo Ino-_chan_, kita sudah dijemput tuh, a-ada Sai-_san_ juga." Ajak Hinata kepada sahabat pirangnya yang masih menggoda sahabat _pinky_ disebelahnya.

"Eh iyaa Hinata, baiklah..." jawab Ino, "kau juga jidat _ganbatte_ yaaa bertemu si pangeran es itu...hihi...jaaa~" Ledek Ino sebelum melangkah pergi keluar kelas bersama Hinata yang terlihat tersenyum dengan menggumamkan kata semangat untuk Sakura.

"Cih, iya iya...aku tak akan kalah dari kalian, lihat saja nantiiii!" balas Sakura setengah berteriak karena kedua sahabatnya sudah menjauh.

Karena teriakan Sakura yang cukup nyaring itu menggema dilorong sekolah jadi masih bisa didengar kedua sahabatnya. "I..Ino-_chan_, apa kau dengar suara teriakan Sakura-_chan_ barusan?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo yang berjalan bersama kekasih dan sahabatnya sambil menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar pekikan sahabat _pinky_nya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sangking semangatnya karena dia akan bertemu si pangeran es itu." Jawab Ino asal mengamit lengan kekasihnya.

"He pangeran es? Maksudmu si _teme_?" kali ini Naruto buka suara saat mendengar pernyataan gadis pirang pewaris perusahaan Yamanaka Fashion itu.

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia!" celetuk Ino menanggapi pria kuning yang dicintai sahabat _indigo_nya.

"Humm bukannya si _teme_ masih sibuk dengan urusan olimpiadenya yah, sepertinya dia tadi sedang ada pelatihan bersama Asuma _sensei_..." ucap Naruto sembari berpikir keras karena sahabat _raven_nya memang benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi tidak munggin jika dia sampai berjanji menemui Sakura, "iya kan Sai?" tanyanya lagi pada sahabat putcatnya untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya benar, tapi mungkin Sasuke akan menemuinya kalau urusannya sudah selasai." jawab Sai mengandai-andai tetap dengan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan pria kuning yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu. Membuat Naruto manggut-manggut seolah sependapat dengan jawaban Sai.

"Ya sudah jangan buang waktu lagi, kita harus memberikan mereka waktu untuk berdua kan...!?" tegas Ino seraya mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti langkah besar sang kekasih.

"Hu-um, Ino-_chan_ benar, ayo Naruto-_kun_." tanggap Hinata dengan menatap lembut kekasihnya yang sudah merangkul pinggang mungilnya dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Naruto, membuat Hinata _blushing _sendiri karenanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti gedung megah tempat menuntut ilmu itu mulai terlihat sepi, seluruh penghuninya berhamburan keluar meninggalkan aktivitasnya pada hari ini, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa siswa yang sedang sibuk mengikuti ekskul maupun pelatihan pembelajaran dibeberapa ruangan terpisah yang terdapat disekitar gedung itu. Salah satunya seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang ditaman belakang sekolah yang memang sudah sangat sepi itu.

1 jam sudah Sakura menunggu, hingga sekolah ini benar-benar sepi, tapi yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. "Diaa...lama! Apakah benar dia akan menemuiku disini?" gerutu gadis yang sedang duduk menunggu dibangku panjang dekat rumah kaca, tempat penangkaran berbagai macam bunga dan serangga pengumpul madu ditaman itu. Dalam hati ingin rasanya dia pulang, karena talah menunggu lama, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu, mengingat kalau dirinya juga sangat ingin bertemu pemuda yang ia cintai.

Tap.

"Hemm surai merah muda ya...? sepertinya gadis itu yang dia maksud." fufuu "kelihatannya lumayan manis, pantas saja dia ingin aku mengerjainya. Cih demi apapun pasti akan aku lakukan untukmu _sayangku_!" gumam seseorang yang baru saja datang dari pintu pojok taman dengan seringai licik yang menampakkan beberapa gigi runcing miliknya.

Mendengar ada sebuah langkah mendekatinya, Saakura pun menoleh dengan harapan itu adalah pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

"Ah...Sasu-!?

Deg!

Seulas senyum yang sudah dipersiapkannya seketika menghilang.

"Hallo nona _pinky_ yang manis~" sapa pria tersebut dengan perlahan mendekati gadis merah muda yang terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Si.. Siapa kau? Ma-mana Sasuke...? Tanya Sakura gemetar karena dia tau sekolah ini sudah sangat sepi, tapi kenapa orang ini yang datang, bukan Sasukenya? Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura takut kalau orang tak dikenalnya ini berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Hoo...ternyata kau nona manis yang bodoh, eh! Tentu saja Sasuke tak ada disini, cih kau bodoh sekali bisa kutipu dengan mudah, hahaha!" Ujar lelaki yang terlihat mengerikan hanya dengan caranya tertawa itu sudah berada semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau!? Jangan coba mendekat lagi! Atau...atau aku akan teriak!" Ancam Sakura mulai gusar melihat lelaki asing yang sepertinya kakak kelasnya disini, entah dikelas mana karena dia melihat lelaki itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

Lelaki yang dikenal dengan nama Suigetsu itupun tertawa mendengar ancaman gadis _pinky_ dihadapannya, "haha, silahkan saja kau berteriak sepuasmu! Karena tidak akan ada yang mendengarkanmu disini hem~" katanya sambil mencengkram keras bahu gadis incarannya ini.

"Tidakk,,, jangannn!?" pekik Sakura terlihat menegang kaget dan mencoba melawan lelaki yang sudah seenaknya sendiri ini, tapi ia kalah kuat dan hanya bisa gemetar pasrah, berharap ada orang menolongnya, tapi itu mustahil! Walaupun masih ada beberapa orang beraktivitas disekolah ini tapi itu digedung yang berbeda bahkan mungkin orang-orang tersebut sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan telah pergi dari sini. Tak ada harapan lagi bagi Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja! Aku sudah tak sabar utnuk menikmati tubuhmu ini nona manis~" bisik Suigetsu ditelinga Sakura.

"Tidakkk! Jangan sentuh aku!" teriakan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, tubuhnya meronta minta dilepaskan tapi usahanya nihil, justru tangan lelaki itu sudah mulai membuka paksa baju seragamnya hingga kancing bajunya terlepas begitu saja dan memperlihatkan bra hitam yang membungkus kedua belah dadanya kini terlihat jelas.

'DEG!'

Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk meronta mendadak diam tak bersuara saat merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti ingin melonjak keluar, 'ah...perasaan ini lagi-lagi muncul... ' batin Sakura berbisik lirih saat merasakan perasaan mengerikan yang pernah meyerangnya beberapa hari lalu.

Seketika itu lelaki dihadapannya semakin bergairah dan terpesona melihat Sakura yang seolah-olah menurut dan tidak melawannya lagi, "Oh ayolah, aku tau kau sudah mulai menikmatinyakan?" dengan seringai liciknya, lelaki bergigi runcing itu bermaksud melepas semua helai benang yang masih menutupi tubuh mulus Sakura, dan dengan kasarnya dia juga mulai menciumi leher jenjang gadis dihadapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba aksinya terhenti saat melihat kedua sorotan tajam semerah darah yang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

'Hei! Sejak kapan warna matanya berubah merah begitu? Hem ini semakin menarik membuatku semakin bergairah bermain-main dengan gadis _pinky_ ini, fufu~' ujar lelaki yang dibutakan napsu itu dalam hatinya.

"**Lepaskan aku!**" Nada yang dingin nan mengerikan meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Sontak saja tiba-tiba pergerakan Suigetsu terhenti. "Hah! A-apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku _pinky_!? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku tak bisa bergerak begini!?" sentaknya merasakan tubuhnya seolah mati rasa tak bisa digerakkan.

Sakura tak menjawab, dia masih menatap nyalang mata lelaki sialan yang bermaksud menodai tubuhnya ini, tapi hati kecilnya menjerit 'tu-tubuhku bergerak diluar kendaliku, apa ini? Penyakit ini menyerangku lagi! A...aku pasti sangat mengerikan sekarang..." jerit Sakura dalam hati saat merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, bahkan dia langsung mencekik leher Suigetsu dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat lelaki tersebut tak bisa berkutik lagi.

HAP! Sluurpp

"AKHHH!" Pekikan tertahan Suigetsu menggema diseluruh taman geudng sekolah yang sepi ini.

'Tidakkk...jangann lagi...kumohon...!' teriak hati kecil Sakura yang tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi, dia tak ingin membunuh orang lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, tubuhnya telah bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, dan telah menghisap habis darah lelaki yang melecehkannya itu hingga dia mati kehabisan darah dengan kondisi tubuh mengering hingga sulit dikenali lagi kecuali seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuh kurusnya.

"DORR"

Suara letupan tembakan yang tidak terlalu nyaring telah menghentikan kegiatan makan siang gadis musim semi ini, dan pelurunya menggores bahu mungil miliknya. Membuat dirinya terkejut, dan seketika itu langsung menoleh kearah datangnya peluru, dia tak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang melihat aksinya kali ini, walau peluru yang dilesatkan orang tersebut sempat menggores bahunya, tetap saja tak membuat dia kesakitan, dirinya hanya merasa seperti digigit serangga.

Tapi hati kecilnya mencelos seketika, setelah melihat siapa yang berani menembakkan timah panas padanya. Yaa...pemuda dengan tatapan mata hitam sekelam malam itu telah menatapnya tajam dari atas pagar beton yang menjulang tinggi membatasi gedung ini.

'DEG!'

"Sa...suke?"

~~~~~~~~~~~** T.B.C**~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yo..yoo.. Bertemu lagi dengan diriku Hehhhe, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga fiuuuhhh #Ngelap keringet! ㈐6㈐6**

**.**

**.**

**® About Review ® :**

**® tenang minna...fic ini InshaAllah pasti selalu aq lanjut kok, walau gak tau kapan pastinya, yang pasti sesuai mood dan kalau tak terlalu sibuk pasti cepet aq updte~ hehehe **

**® Ekh-hem, Banyak yang penasaran nih yee,,,, tentang siapa yang vampire, apakah Sakura sekeluarga atauuu... Hihi masalah itu kita liat aja lanjutannya ya...**

↖**(^▽^)↗**

**® Sekali lagi Hezel ucapkan **_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_** bagi **_**readers**_** yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, dan yang selalu mereview terimakasih. Membaca **_**review**_** kalian membuatku menjadi semakin semangat menulis lanjutan fic ini, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan tuk **_**review**_** yaa, kritik dan saran kalian aq tunggu~****＠****^_^****＠**

_**Mind to review again please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : Lovely Vampire**

**CHAPTER: 4**

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: Terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca, tapi saya usahakan ceritanya berbeda dikit hehehhe... Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hehe karna ini FF pertama aq jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan maklum newbie, mohon masukan dan sarannya melalui review Senpai semua arigatou ~_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

↖**(^▽^)↗ Happy Reading ↖(^▽^)↗**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa...suke...?"

"Hn, Sakura." Balas pemuda pemilik suara _baritone_ itu dengan seringai diwajah tampannya, terlihat ia juga langsung melompat dari tempatnya berpijak, untuk mendekati gadis berhelaian merah muda yang masih terpaku menatap kedatangannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tampak memicingkan _onyx_ hitamnya menelisik penampilan gadis merah jambu dihadapannya, gadis tersebut terlihat sangat berantakan dengan seragam yang setengah terbuka dan terdapat beberapa noda darah yang menghiasi seragam sang gadis, tapi hal itu tak memudarkan kecantikan alami dalam dirinya. "Kau terlihat berantakan, eh?" lanjutnya kemudian seraya menatap _intens_ sepasang manik _emerald_ yang saat ini berwarna merah darah milik tetangga _pinky_nya itu.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab, ia masih _shock_ akan kemunculan pemuda yang ia cintai ini.

"Tak ku sangka, kau bisa menahan peluruku, darahpun tak keluar dari lukamu, hebat juga kau." Ucap sang pemuda santai sambil meniup asap tipis diujung pistol yang baru saja meletupkan timah panas itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kenapa kau menembakku?" protes Sakura yang masih cukup tersadar, walau kadang tindakannya tak dapat ia kendalikan, tapi karena ia baru saja memanjakan tenggorokannya yang haus akan darah itu, dirinya jadi tak terlalu agresif lagi.

"Aku tak hanya menembakmu, tapi aku juga akan membunuhmu!" Jawab pemuda yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi tetangga dekat Sakura itu dingin.

Mendengar itu, setengah tersentak Sakura mencoba menenangkan hatinya, "ta-tapi kau kan sudah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku Sasuke? Dan kenapa kau justru ingin aku mati?" cicitnya dengan suara bergetar sambil menggenggam erat liontin yang merupakan benda berharga pemberian lelaki yang mengaku ingin membunuhnya itu.

"Benar, aku akan selalu disampingmu Sakura, memastikan kematianmu." Sasuke menyeringai menanggapi gadis _pinky_ dihadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Kau belum menjawabnya?" pekik Sakura dengan suara parau menahan amarah dan kekecewaan yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya.

"Hn, kau memang menyebalkan." Balas pemuda _onyx_ itu enteng.

"Jawab aku Tuan Uchiha!?" bentak Sakura lagi yang sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran menunggu pemuda dihadapannya ini untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, walaupun dalam hati ia sungguh tau kalau hal itu tak mungkin, mengingat pemuda Uchiha itu sangat irit bicara.

Mendengar pekikan tak sabar dari Sakura membuat Sasuke menatap gadis tersebut semakin tajam. "Hn, baiklah akan kujawab, kasian juga kalau kau mati tanpa tahu apa-apa Angelic Queen!"

"Hah, Angelic Queen?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan si Uchiha bungsu.

"Angelic Queen adalah Ratu _Vampire_, ia makhluk penghisap darah mengerikan yang bersemayam dalam tubuhmu dan sekarang ia mulai bangkit untuk mengendalikan dirimu. Ia akan menguasaimu, melakukan hal-hal keji seperti waktu itu, dan aku tak akan membiarkannya!" Terang Sasuke panjang lebar, "Kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhnya yaitu dengan membunuh dirimu terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya kemudian seraya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura tersentak antara kaget dan _shock_ mendengar penjelasan pemuda _raven_ tersebut tentang dirinya, ia masih belum terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "waktu itu? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn, waktu itu disuatu desa terpencil, Angelic Queen pernah menyerang manusia didesa tersebut, membunuh dengan keji serta menghisap darah setiap manusia yang ditemuinya hingga tak tersisa, dan salah satu korbannya adalah kedua orang tuaku yang saat itu sedang berada disana." Ucap Sasuke sambil menerawang kosong kearah Sakura.

"..." Sakura terdiam, ia terlihat serius memperhatikan setiap penjelasan pemuda tampan dihadapannya, ia hendak membuka suara namun ia urungkan saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan setelah puas membunuh seluruh populasi manusia didesa itu, Angelic Queen seolah menghilang. Mengetahui hal tersebut tentu saja aku dan kakakku yang saat itu juga masih kecil sangat terpukul, hingga kami tumbuh mendendam, ingin membalas perbuatan makhluk sialan itu!" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar lebih tinggi dari yang biasanya datar saat menjelaskan hal ini, "Saat itu _aniki_ ku lah yang paling sibuk mencari keberadaannya, hingga kami mengetahui bahwa Angelic Queen bersemayam dalam tubuhmu, kami hanya bisa menunggu saat kebangkitannya untuk memastikan sendiri, huh ternyata benar, setelah mengamatimu beberapa tahun ini seperti apa yang kulihat, kau baru saja menghisap darah manusia hingga ia mati. Kau tak bisa mengelak dan bersembunyi lagi Sakura, ah tidak- tapi Angelic Queen!" Tegas sasuke panjang lebar dengan memberikan penekanan di kata-kata terakhir sambil menyeringai licik.

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong kan Sasuke? Itu tidak benar kan?" elak Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan agar air matanya tak meluncur jatuh kebawah dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, ia berharap pemuda dihadapannya ini hanya bercanda mengarang cerita seperti itu, tapi itu tak mungkin, karena Sasuke tipe pria yang selalu serius akan perkataannya.

"Cih jangan memelas! Aku tak akan mengasihanimu Angelic Queen!" decih Sasuke sinis sambil menodongkan pistol kearah kepala Sakura yang tak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya itu.

"A-aku bukan Angelic Queen! Aku masih Sakura!" teriak Sakura frustasi dengan suara parau dan isakan tangis yang membuat pemuda _onyx_ dihadapannya itu mau tak mau jadi memandangnya kasihan. "Da-dari mana kau tahu kalau makhluk itu bersemayam didalam diriku ini...hiks?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu mudah saja, selain Itachi yang selalu mencari informasi, Angelic Queen juga selalu memilih tubuh seorang gadis untuk tempatnya bersemayam sebelum kebangkitannya, dan ia juga selalu memberikan segel berupa tanda khusus pada gadis tersebut, seperti tanda yang ada ditengkukmu itu." jelasnya sambil menunjuk tengkuk gadis _pinky_ dihadapannya dari jauh, "Sebuah tanda berpola rumit membentuk ukiran bunga yang tak sengaja kulihat saat kau menguncir rambutmu, ternyata dunia ini sempit, eh!?" cibir Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam penuh dendam.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sontak menyentuh tengkuknya, ia merasakan memang ada pola rumit membentuk bunga yang terasa timbul saat diraba. Gadis bermata hijau klorofil itu juga baru tahu, karena selama ini ia tak terlalu memperhatikan tanda tersebut, dan selama ini ia kira tanda itu hanya bekas luka atau tanda lahir tak berarti. Mendadak kakinya terasa lemas untuk berpijakpun tak sanggup, iapun merosot terduduk di tanah, dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa menangisi takdirnya yang seolah tak adil baginya itu.

"Hiks...hiks..." Hanya isakan memilukan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, "Hiks...a-apakah aku semengerikan itu...hiks..." gumamnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang telah menganak sungai dipipi mulusnya itu, dan terlihat mata gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu sudah kembali normal, menampakkan _emeraldn_ya yang redup, tidak bercahaya lagi seperti biasanya.

"Hn, sudah cukup penjelasannya, sebelum semakin banyak korban berjatuhan, aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga Angelic Queen!" Terang Sasuke dengan sigap menodongkan pistol dalam genggamannya ke arah kepala gadis merah muda yang tersungkur tak jauh dari hadapannya, terlihat jemari panjangya menarik pelatuk pistolnya tanpa ragu.

DOR!

Terdengar suara letupan timah panas yang melesak dari pistol perak sang bungsu Uchiha, satu tembakan yang seharusnya tepat sasaran mengenai kepala _pink_ gadis musim semi itu meleset, dan hanya mengenai bahu sang gadis, hingga membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan ditempat.

Tap.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Ucap seorang pria berhelaian _raven_ panjang diikat satu sewarna dengan Sasuke itu baru saja tiba dan menghentikan aksinya.

Tahu ada yang berusaha mencegahnya membunuh sang _Vampire_, Sasuke mendelik tak suka, terlebih orang yang mencegah itu adalah sulung Uchiha. "Cih, kenapa kau menghentikanku _baka aniki_!?" decihnya saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh kakaknya sendiri hingga tembakannya tadi meleset.

"KAUUUU!" Geraman pria berhelaian merah yang muncul dari belakang Itachi itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, pria bermata _hazel_ tersebut memicing tajam, memandang sosok Uchiha bungsu dengan aura membunuh, saat itu juga rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal ketika melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya yang tersungkur tak berdaya, dengan cepat ia berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menegang kaget dan tak sempat menghindar saat sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan pemuda merah itu mendarat di wajah tampannya.

BUAGHH!

"BRENGSEKK! Kau apakan adikku hah!?" Sentak Sasori sambil menarik kasar kerah baju adik dari sahabatnya yang saat ini hanya diam saja melihat dirinya meluapkan segala amarah dan tampak memandang datar kearahnya.

Sebenarnya dalam hati, Itachi tercengang melihat kebrutalan sahabat merahnya itu, bayangkan saja pria _babyface_ tersebut selalu tampak tenang dan kalem saat menghadapi masalah apapun, tapi tidak jika menyangkut _imotou_nya tercinta, selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Sasori sangat marah seperti itu, dan kali ini Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya memandang miris perseteruan kedua orang kesayangannya, ia seolah mengerti perasaan sahabat merahnya.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan yang tiba-tiba dari sulung Haruno itu berdecih dengan menyunggingkan seringai yang terlihat meremehkan, hingga membuat Sasori semakin geram. "Cih, sudah jelas aku akan membunuhnya." Sahutnya enteng sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan telak pria _babyface_ dihadapannya.

"Apa kau bilaaannnggg!? Membunuhnya, eh? Cih, Jangan harap kau bisa membunuh adikku tanpa melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu!" Sasori murka dan terlihat akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi kepada pemuda _raven_ pantat ayam tersebut, namun Sasuke bisa membaca gerakannya kali ini, dan ia berhasil menangkis tinju keras dari kakak lelaki gadis _pink_ tetangganya itu.

"Hn, hanya itu kemampuanmu heh wajah bayi?" ejek Sasuke yang tampak membalas perlakuan Sasori, kali ini Sasuke lah yang melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah _babyface_ pria merah didepannya yang juga tak dapat menghindari pukulannya, membuat Sasori menggeram menahan sakit, akhirnya mereka benar-benar terlibat perkelahian hebat, baku hantam diantara keduanya tak terhindarkan lagi.

Hal itu membuat Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pun turun tangan, menghentikan kelakuan adik dan sahabatnya yang sudah diluar batas itu, 'sebelum terlampau jauh lebih baik segera ku hentikan perkelahian bodoh mereka,' batinnya seraya bergerak cepat menengahi keduanya, menahan kedua tangan yang saling mengepal untuk meninju satu sama lainnya. "Hentikan kalian berdua!" Tegas Itachi, "masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk segera diurus." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil menggerlingkan _onyx_ hitam kelamnya menatap gadis berhelaian merah muda yang tak sadarkan diri dekat situ dan seonggok mayat lelaki yang terlihat mengering.

Sasuke dan Sasori mendadak terdiam saat dihentikan begitu oleh Itachi, mereka menyadari bahwa tindakan perkelahian mereka itu hanyalah tindakan bodoh yang tak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada.

"Cih, kita lanjutkan ini nanti bocah tengil! Aku tak akan segan-segan lagi padamu jika kau melukai Sakura lagi!" Ancam Sasori sebelum pergi melenggang kearah gadis musim semi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik semata wayangnya, ia sangat cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan Sakura.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ancaman Sasori, ia segera bangkit dan merapikan bajunya yang berantakan akibat berkelahi barusan, ia juga berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasori bersama dengan Itachi disebelahnya, "Kenapa kau menghentikanku untuk membunuh Angelic Queen _baka aniki_?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

Itachi tampak melirik adiknya dengan ekor matanya, ia berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka suara. "Tak harus membunuhnya, karena aku dan Sasori telah menemukan cara aman untuk mengatasi masalah _vampire_ itu." Jawab Itachi santai dan mulai berjongkok memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang sepertinya baik-baik saja hanya tak sadarkan diri karena kaget akan apa yang terjadi.

Sementara Sasori dengan sigap segera menggendong tubuh mungil adiknya, dan sesekali tangan kirinya membelai lembut pipi _chubby_ _imotou_nya tercinta itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah, karena selama ini ia tak selalu ada disampingnya tuk menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, ia tampak tak puas dengan jawaban _aniki_nya yang menurutnya setengah-setengah itu.

"Kita bahas dirumah, sekarang kita urus dulu mayat orang itu!" Sahut Itachi sambil menunjuk mayat yang terlihat mengerikan itu dengan mengernyitkan dahi jijik.

"Iya, kita harus menguburkan mayat tersebut ditempat yang aman!" timpal Sasori, "Itachi kau yang urus mayat itu!" cerocosnya lagi menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya.

Itachi melotot kaget mendapat perintah dari lelaki bertampang imut yang seenaknya saja dihadapannya tersebut, "Apa? Aku? Cih yang benar saja!" bantah Itachi, ia malas mengurusi mayat menjijikan yang bahkan rupanya saja sudah tak terbentuk lagi itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku dan Sasuke akan membawa Sakura kerumahmu untuk diobati!" balas pemuda yang terkenal dengan wajah _babyface_ diumurnya yang ke-23 tahun ini.

Itachi terdiam, ia tak dapat membalas perkataan telak Sasori, tapi Kali ini Sasuke lah yang terlihat memicingkan mata tak suka saat mendengar perkataan pemuda merah yang benar-benar seenaknya sendiri itu, "Apa? Kenapa harus rumah kami!? Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang kerumahmu saja!" Elak Sasuke cepat.

"Apa kau bodoh Sasuke! Kalau kerumahku nanti _kaa-san _akan curiga dan khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura, aku tak mau ia sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi!" Bentak Sasori dengan suara lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, rasanya habis sudah kesabarannya meladeni duo Uchiha yang tak mengerti keadaan genting ini batinnya.

"..." Sasuke tak bisa mengelak lagi, ia juga ikut bungkam akan perkataan pemuda merah tetangganya itu walau sesaat terdengar ia seperti mengumpat kesal.

"Cukup! Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!" Suara tegas Itachi menginterupsi dan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Hening

Sulung Uchiha itu tampak merogohkan tangan kedalam saku celananya dan mangeluarkan _Smartphone_ dari sakunya tersebut, jemarinya dengan lihai meyentuh dan menekan-nekan ponsel pintar miliknya seolah mencari-cari nama seseorang didalam kontaknya, hingga ia mendapatkan nomor tujuan dan langsung saja ia menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. "Hallo Dei, hem aku butuh bantuan kalian! Segera kemari." ujar Itachi pada seseorang yang ia panggil Dei itu, "Hn, posisi di Konoha Gakuen, taman belakang!" jelasnya lagi. "Ok fix!" kata Itachi mengakhirinya sambil manggut-manggut.

Sasuke dan Sasori yang melihat tingkah laku Itachi yang dadakan tersebut langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Loh, kalian berdua belum pergi juga?" tanya pria berkuncir satu itu saat melihat adik dan sahabatnya masih bengong memperhatikan dirinya.

"Eh iya, ini juga mau pergi," jawab Sasori mantap sambil menggendong adik tercintanya _a la bridal style_.

"Ck, siapa yang kau telpon _baka aniki_?" Sasuke bertanya pada _anikin_ya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Telpon anak buahku, biar mereka yang urus mayat itu, aku tak sanggup!" sahut Itachi tampak menggerling jijik pada seonggok mayat tak berbentuk dihadapannya itu.

Sasori yang mendengar penuturan Itachi langsung mendengus geli, "hmphh, anak buah, eh?"

"Diam kau Sasori! Sudah sana pergi!"

"Haha, iya-iya...ini juga mau pergi!" balas Sasori yang masih terkikik menahan tawa, "ayo Sasuke!" ujarnya lagi dan mulai menjauh meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke hanya dengan gumaman andalannya, sembari menyusul kakak lelaki Sakura yang mulai menjauh, dan meninggalkan Sulung Uchiha sendirian mengunggu bala bantuan dari anak buah katanya.

~oOOOo~

Tap...tap...tap

Langkah kedua pemuda tampan berbeda umur dan warna rambut itu terdengar jelas dikoridor sekolah yang sepi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, karena memang mereka berdua tidak terlalu akur sejak insiden barusan terjadi, jika tak penting maka buat apa memulai pembicaraan dengan orang menyebalkan, batin keduanya yang tampak saling melempar _deathglare_ andalan masing-masing dalam kebisuan yang menguasai keduanya, walau tak berucap tapi tatapan merekalah yang seolah berbicara.

"Hei bocah tengil! Awas saja ya kalau sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada _imotou_ku gara-gara peluru perakmu tertanam dibahunya!" Ancam Sasori memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai itu terjadi!" desisnya lagi tak lupa dengan _deathglare_ yang setia menghiasi manik _hazel_nya baru-baru ini.

"Cih, tenang saja! Itu tak akan terjadi, kan ada _vampire_ didalamnya!" sahut Sasuke dengan berdecih dan hanya melirik pemuda merah disebelahnya dengan ekor matanya sembari terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang letaknya masih cukup jauh, mengingat bangunan sekolahnya ini sangat luas, jadi membutuhkan cukup waktu untuk berjalan dari taman belakang sekolah menuju kedepan pintu keluar.

"Apaa kau bilangg!?" Sasori kembali meledak-ledak mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh dari bocah tengil disampingnya.

Bayangkan saja jika Sasori si wajah bayi itu marah justru semakin imut dan membuat Sasuke mendengus geli ingin tertawa, tapi mau ditaruh dimana marga Uchihanya, seluruh leluhur bahkan kakeknya yang bernama Uchiha Madara, pasti akan mengutuk perbuatannya yang diluar karakter Uchiha yang sudah sejak dini diajarkan langsung oleh kakeknya tersebut. Untuk menahan tawanya, ia tampak berdehem pelan. Sebelum pemuda bertampang bayi itu semakin meledak-ledak, Sasuke pun segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja," ujarnya "dan... Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin membunuhnya." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan memandang gadis berhelaian merah muda di gendongan Sasori itu.

Mendengar penjelasan adik sahabatnya itupun perlahan membuat amarah Sasori mereda, " Huh, kali ini kuterima alasanmu!" balasnya.

"Hn." Gumaman Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya perdebatan mereka berdua yang tak terasa sudah berada diujung koridor depan, hingga tiba-tiba Sasori menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh padanya, menatapnya bingung, "ada apa?"

"Umm itu..." ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah halaman depan, "ternyata penjaga sekolah masih disitu, bagaimana kita lewat agar tidak membuatnya curiga?" lanjutnya lagi setengah bertanya pada pemuda _onyx_ yang memang murid lingkungan sini.

"Oh, dia si penjaga genit, ia memang pulang paling akhir karena ia bertugas hingga sore disini." Terang Sasuke, "seharusnya kau tadi juga bertemu dengannya saat kesini kan?"

"Tadi saat aku dan Itachi kemari, dia sedang tertidur pulas sambil mencium sebuah majalah wanita berpakaian _sexy_," jawab Sasori, Sasuke merotasi bola matanya bosan, pasalnya iya memang selalu tahu kebiasaan penjaga genit yang selalu tertidur disiang hari setelah membaca majalah mesum miliknya. "Dan sekarang dia sudah bangun rupanya, cih!" decih Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya, "jadi? Kita harus gimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn, aku yang urus. Kau duluan saja!" Tegasnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju sang penjaga sekolah yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, kau mau apa padanya?" sentak Sasori setengah berbisik menahan volume suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh penjaga tersebut.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya! Setelah itu kau bisa langsung pergi menuju mobilmu." Jelas pemuda berambut unik _a la _pantat ayam itu seraya melenggang santai dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia tampak mendekati penjaga sekolah yang memiliki rambut putih panjang yang sudah dipenuhi uban itu dan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang sebentar.

~oOOOo~

Sementara itu disebuah rumah _minimalis modern_, tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sedang tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai licik setelah membaca pesan masuk dari ponselnya beberapa jam lalu yang baru sempat ia lihat.

"Hemm, kau memang selalu bisa aku andalkan Suigetsu-_kun_. Kau harus membuat gadis _pinky_ itu kehilangan harga diri dan keperawanannya hari ini juga khukhukhu..." Tawa licik terdengar dari bibir merah nan _sexy_ miliknya. "Itu juga kalau ia masih perawan, hahahaha!" lanjutnya lagi dengan tertawa semakin lantang. Beruntung ia tak harus memperdulikan orang lain dirumahnya saat tertawa bengis begitu, karena ia telah lama tinggal sendiri dirumah tersebut, entah kemana seluruh keluarganya saat ini, hanya Tuhan, dirinya, dan author lah yang tahu.

"Kali ini Sasuke-_kun_ pasti semakin jijik melihat si _pinky_ itu hahahaha...!" tawanya lagi sembari duduk dikursi riasnya mematut pantulan dirinya dicermin, sambil merapikan surai merahnya yang terlihat berantakan seusai _fitness_ di ruang olahraga yang tersedia disalah satu ruangan dalam rumahnya. Gadis merah itu memang selalu rutin berolahraga menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar selalu tampak _sexy_. Sesekali terdengar gumaman narsis dari bibir merahnya,"aku memang _sexy_ dan menawan huh."

Aktivitasnya terusik kala dering ponsel miliknya yang terletak diatas ranjang besarnya bergetar dan berbunyi memanggil-manggil, pertanda ada panggilan masuk, ia pun bergegas mengambil ponsel tersebut untuk mengangkatnya, senyuman tipis tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat _nickname_ pemanggil bernama Tayuya, salah satu sahabat dekatnya, "Hallo Tayuya... Ah yaa tentu saja rencana kita berjalan lancar, tadi Sui-_kun_ mengirimiku pesan. Ahahahaa yaa tentu saja ini berkat ide gilamu. Huum kita tunggu saja besok, pasti akan tersebar kabar menggemparkan tentang si _pinky_ itu disekolah. Tak sabar menanti hari esok hahahah." gadis cantik berkacamata itu tampak asik berbincang dengan seseorang yang ia panggil Tayuya diseberang sana, tawa licik mengiringi pembicaraan mereka, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

~oOOOo~

Melihat ada kesempatan, Sasori yang membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya pun langsung mengendap-endap pergi menuju mobil _sport_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya diparkiran, ia segera menidurkan sang adik dikursi penumpang, selesai dengan itu ia bergegas masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mobilnya untuk keluar dari area parkir yang ada disekolah ini. Ia harus bersikap wajar agar tak terlihat mencurigakan saat melewati penjaga sekolah yang masih sibuk meladeni obrolan garing pemuda _raven_ pantat ayam disana.

Tampak mobil merah Sasori sudah mulai mendekati gerbang utama, diapun menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk sekedar memberi salam pada penjaga sekolah tersebut. Senyum terbaik yang biasa ia gunakan untuk merayu wanita, baik dari kalangan remaja, tua, muda, bahkan janda sekali pun ia keluarkan untuk membuat penjaga genit itu tak curiga. Sasuke yang melihat senyum _innocent_ pemuda merah kakak lelaki Sakura itu hanya memasang wajah datar, walau hatinya sedang mendengus menahan tawa melihat senyum Sasori seolah sedang menggoda Jiraiya si penjaga genit sekolahnya ini.

Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam _security_ itupun membalas salam Sasori yang terlampau imut itu dengan ramah, namun tatapan senja sang penjaga tampak sedang memicing tajam memperhatikan pemuda merah yang lewat perlahan dihadapannya, "Tunggu anak muda!" tegasnya menghentikan Sasori.

Deg!

Sasori yang dihentikan begitu langsung menegang, pikirannya berkecamuk, 'apa mungkin penjaga itu mencurigainya?' ia menginjak pedal rem untuk menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari penjaga tersebut berdiri dengan Sasuke jauh beda dengan Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah datar tersebut seketika terkejut.

"Ya ada apa?" jawab Sasori masih dengan memaksakan senyuman imutnya.

Penjaga genit tampak mendekat kearahnya, membuat degup jantung Sasori semakin tak beraturan, ingin rasanya ia langsung tancap gas kabur dari sini, tapi tidak! hal itu justru semakin mencurigakan! Oke kecuali memang keadaan benar-benar memaksanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Tap!

Langkah Jiraiya tepat berhenti disebelah mobil Sasori, beruntung ia hanya membuka setengah kaca sebelahnya sekedar menampakkan wajah tampannya saja, dan kaca mobil kesanyangannya juga berwarna hitam gelap jika dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat kedalam begitu saja, jadi keadaan adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi berantakan tersebut tak kan mudah terlihat dari luar.

"Ini, ada daun disini." Ujar sang penjaga seraya mengambil sebuah daun kering yang nyangkut disurai merahnya. Sasori sedikit menegang kaget saat tangan besar Jiraiya menyentuh kepalanya. "Hahahaha tak usah tegang begitu, silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan pulangmu nak~." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi kaget pemuda pemilik manik _hazel_ dihadapannya.

"Ah, ya _arigatou_, kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasori menjawabnya seraya mengangguk dan segera melenggang mengemudikan mobilnya pergi dari tempat tersebut, dalam hati ia sangat lega karena penjaga tersebut tak mencurigainya, setelah lolos, Sasori segera tancap gas karena kondisi kritis adiknya yang harus segera diobati itu

Sementara itu Sasuke tampak lelah, ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh stok gosip yang dia punya untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria penjaga dihadapannya sedari tadi ini. Oh...ayolah, salahkan sahabat kuningnya itu yang selalu menjejalinya dengan gosip-gosip seputar wanita cantik nan seksi di sekitar tempat tinggalnya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Setelah dirasa mobil Sasori melaju cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, ia pun langsung mengakhiri obrolan yang dianggapnya tak penting tersebut dan segera pamit pulang. "Hn, kalau begitu saya juga pamit dulu." Ucapnya dengan berojigi ria sebelum pergi dari situ menuju parkiran motor.

Hal tersebut membuat pria penjaga sekolah yang biasa dipanggil penjaga genit itu tersenyum sumringah, melihat kesopanan pemuda Uchiha yang baru saja menemaninya ngobrol beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Iya hati-hati dijalan anak muda!" tanggap Jiraiya, "Haha tidak biasanya dia ramah begitu~" gelak tawanya memecah keheningan sore disekolah yang tampak sepi tersebut sembari menutup gerbang saat melihat Sasuke telah keluar mengendarai motornya pergi dari sini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~~~~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~~~~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yo..yoo.. Akhirnya chap 4 ini aq update juga, gomen kalau tulisanku bukannya semakin baik tapi malah semakin burukk huwaaa #pingsanditempat #abaikan**

**.**

**.**

**® About Review ® :**

**® hihi iya nih kasian Sakuranya mau dibunuh sama org yg ia cintai, huufftt gk tega juga nulisnya tapi mo gimana lagi, #singkirinperasaanpribadi! **

**® Ekh-hem, Banyak yang penasaran nih yee,,,, tetap tongkrongin lanjutannya ya...**

↖**(^▽^)↗**

**® Sekali lagi Hezel ucapkan **_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_** bagi **_**readers**_** yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, dan yang selalu mereview terimakasih. Membaca **_**review**_** kalian membuatku menjadi semakin semangat menulis lanjutan fic ini, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan tuk **_**review**_** yaa, kritik dan saran kalian aq tunggu~****＠****^_^****＠**

.

**.**

** Special Thanks untuk readers maupun author yang telah mereview ff abal ini **

_**Hani Yuya, Hanazono yuri, Guest, , Caesarpuspita, Magnetyca, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Sami haruchi 2, Blue Chery, Tamura, Azizaanr, Saki.**_

**Arigatou untuk kalian yang telah review kritik dan saran juga selalu menyemangatiku untuk terus melanjutkan tulisanku ini. Hehhe aq sungguh senang dan semakin bersemangat ~_~**

_**Mind to review again please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : Lovely Vampire**

**CHAPTER: 5**

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**WARNING: Cerita awal terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca, tapi saya usahakan cerita selanjutnya berbeda dikit hehehhe... Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hehe karna ini FF pertama aq jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan maklum newbie, mohon masukan dan sarannya melalui review Senpai semua arigatou ~_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

↖**(^▽^)↗ Happy Reading ↖(^▽^)↗**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama menempuh perjalanan pulang dari Konoha Gakuen sekolah elit seantero Konoha menuju rumahnya. Pria berhelaian merah darah dengan manik _hazel_nya yang tersiratkan kecemasan mendalam itupun sudah memasuki kompleks perumahan Distrik Konoha tempat tinggalnya. Melihat rumahnya yang minimalis dengan sentuhan _modern_ pada dipilar-pilar penyangga serta pagar rumah yang dihiasi tumbuhan menjalar tampak indah dan terawat sudah ada diujung jalan, membuat Sasori menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan memarkirkannya disebelah kediaman Uchiha tak jauh dari rumahnya yang terdapat beberapa pohon _maple_ besar disekitarnya, tempat yang cocok untuk menyamarkan benda besar kesayangannya ini. Hal itu ia lakukan agar _kaa-san_ tidak melihat mobil ini pikirnya.

Baru saja Sasori mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dalam gendongannya keluar dari mobil, ia melihat Sasuke datang dengan motor _sport_ hitamnya, dan berhenti tepat dihalaman rumahnya sendiri, ia nampak melepaskan helm, memperlihatkan rambut-rambut mencuatnya yang acak-acakan tapi justru terlihat makin errr _sexy_, tentunya dimata para wanita! Tidak dimata _hazel_ Sasori yang memandang bosan gerakan membuka helm Sasuke, entah mengapa terasa bagai _slow motion_ yang disengaja. Oke dirinya masih normal dan tidak mungkin terpesona oleh ketampanan Uchiha dihadapannya, karena ia sendiri juga tak kalah tampan batinnya.

Sasuke segera turun dari motornya dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang ia simpan disaku jaketnya. Setelah terbuka, ia segera melangkah masuk, seolah tak memperdulikan makhluk merah dengan makhluk _pink_ dalam gendongannya yang sedang menatapnya nyalang, hidung Sasori kembang kempis menahan amarah.

"Cih apa-apaan dia, tak mempersilahkan aku masuk!" decihnya pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke yang baru membuka sepatu sekolahnya didepan pintu dan memandangnya seolah sengaja melupakan keberadaannya. Manik _onyx_ itu menatapnya lalu menggerling cepat kearah pintu masuk, seolah berbicara dengan tatapan mata untuk menyuruh sulung Haruno itu masuk.

Hal itu tak dipedulikan Sasori, hatinya sudah terlanjur kesal, ia mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke dan ia langsung saja nyelonong masuk, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kediaman Uchiha yang dirasa tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali main kemari. Rumah ini masih terlihat sama, tetap rapi dan bersih dengan barang-barang yang tidak terlalu banyak memakan tempat dirumah ini. Sasori menidurkan Sakura disofa panjang nan empuk diruang keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Sejenak ia tampak membelai lembut surai merah muda panjang sang adik, lalu dengan cekatan ia membuka baju adiknya, terlihatlah sebagian bra hitam yang dikenakan Sakura tampak sangat kontras dengan kulit mulusnya, dan disana terpampang jelas sebuah peluru perak bersarang tanpa terlihat sedikitpun noda darah dikulitnya. Sasori sempat tercengang melihatnya, bayangkan saja sebuah peluru bersarang dibahumu tapi tanpa melukaimu, itu mustahil jika kau hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Peluru yamg bersarang itu menciptakan sebuah bekas seperti lubang tanpa darah yang cukup dalam saat Sasori telah menganggkat peluru itu dengan menggunakan pinset yang telah disediakan Sasuke, selesai dengan itu, Sasori segera membersihkan bekas luka tersebut dengan cairan pensteril, walaupun tak berdarah tapi tetap saja harus disterilkan dari kuman dan bakteri. Setelah itu ia membalut luka Sakura dengan perban, membungkus bahu mungil adiknya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin semakin menyakiti _imotou_ kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sasori sedang merawat dan mengobati luka Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dibenaknya sempat terlintas perasaan bersalah karena ingin membunuh gadis manis berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebesaran Jepang itu, bagaimanapun juga Sakura tak bersalah karena dirinya sedang dikendalikan. Ia bersyukur karena telah dihentikan oleh _aniki_nya. Jika tidak, maka ia takkan pernah lagi melihat senyum manis serta keceriaan gadis pemilik mata _emerald_ menyejukkan itu yang entah sejak kapan namanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terselip dihatinya. Pandangannya sulit diartikan saat menatap Sakura yang terbaring lemah disofa rumahnya itu, hingga ia melihat Sasori membalikkan badannya dan memicing tajam kearahnya, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lihat-lihat apa kau heh?!" geram Sasori karena menangkap basah _onyx_ kelam Sasuke seperti sedang meperhatikan adiknya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Hn, tidak lihat apa-apa."

"Huh jangan bohong!" Balas Sasori cepat, "pasti dari tadi kau berpikiran mesum saat melihat tubuh adikku yang terekspose ini kan!?" lanjutnya sinis sambil menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut agar tubuh sang adik tidak terekspose lagi.

"Ck, mana mungkin!" decak Sasuke kesal dan memilih pergi dari situ menuju dapur untuk membuat _ocha_ serta memasak makan malam untuk beberapa orang dirumahnya ini. Mengingat kehidupan Sasuke yang terbiasa mandiri tanpa orang tua, membuatnya mau tak mau harus terbiasa memasak sendiri, berterimakasihlah pada Itachi yang selalu memaksanya untuk menemaninya memasak tiap kali ada waktu luang, hingga ia dengan mudah mempelajari pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga tersebut.

"Huh! Jangan harap bocah tengil sepertimu bisa mendapatkan adik manisku!" seru Sasori saat melihat Uchiha bungsu itu justru pergi menghindarinya.

Akhirnya Sasori memilih bersantai sejenak sambil menunggu Sakura sadar dengan duduk selonjoran dikarpet tebal yang terhampar ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Dia meraih _remote_ tv yang berada diatas meja tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan menyalakannya, ia tampak memencet-mencet tombol _remote_ tersebut, dengan seksama manik _hazel_nya mencari tayangan yang menarik perhatiannya dan ia menemukan tayangan yang sedang menayangkan acara lawak, membuat anak sulung keluarga Haruno ini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tak berapa lama terdengar sebuah suara besar seorang pria yang baru saja tiba dirumah ini, hal tersebut menghentikan tawanya sedari tadi.

"_Tadaima_." Dengan langkah berat karena lelah Itachi tampak berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Wah, Itachi kau cepat sekali pulang! Gimana caranya kau keluar dari sana? Kan gerbang sudah ditutup dengan si penjaga?" tanya Sasori saat melihat sahabatnya pulang lebih awal.

Itachi merotasi bola matanya bosan mendengar pertanyaan beruntut dari sahabat merahnya itu yang entah mengapa sangat cerewet seperti wanita, "Kau seperti tak tau kehebatan anak buahku saja! Kami bisa keluar dengan sabit kesayangan Hidan yang selalu ia bawa-bawa itu, sabit itu kan multifungsi, bisa berubah jadi senjata apapun termasuk tangga darurat." Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan atensinya kearah tv yang sudah menyala sejak tadi.

"Haha iya juga, hem kalau urusan mayat tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn, urusan 'itu' aku serahkan pada mereka bertiga." Sahutnya seraya menghempaskan bokongnya disofa empuk yang bersebelahan dengan sofa tempat Sakura terbaring untuk melepas lelah.

"Hah, tumben mereka bertiga mau membantu tanpa kau ikut menemani?"

"Ck, urusan itu juga beres! Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah kuberi uang muka untuk upah dan penguburan mayat diSuna supaya tidak ada yang curiga, sisanya akan ku transfer kerekening mereka besok." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar membuat Sasori mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Eh, tapi gimana dengan Deidara? Dia kan tak begitu tertarik dengan uang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dei akan kukirimi paket tanah liat kualitas terbaik dari negeri _Jihran_! Agar ia puas bermain tanah liat, hahaha~" Itachi tertawa geli mengingat tampang berbinar Deidara saat dirinya mengiming-ngimingi pria pecinta tanah liat dan benda antik itu dengan produk tanah liat import.

Sasori pun ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Itachi. Hingga aroma sedap menggugah selera mampir di hidung mancungnya dan menghentikan tawa keduannya membuat mereka menoleh bersamaan kearah sumber aroma berasal yaitu dapur.

Terlihat pemuda _raven_ berambut mencuat kebelakang tengah sibuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam sederhana, yahh walaupun hanya nasi goreng _special_ dengan telur dadar, khusus untuk dirinya ia beri tambahan ekstra tomat kesukaannya itu sukses membuat dua pria tampan yang sedang kelaparan itu berlari membabi buta menuju meja makan untuk segera mengambil posisi. Tapi Sasori tampak berbelok untuk mencuci tangan sejenak dan segera duduk diposisinya dengan mengambil peralatan makan tanpa disuruh seperti dirumah sendiri.

Sedangkan Itachi bermaksud mencomot telur dadar yang tersaji diatas meja tapi langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke, "Cuci tangan dulu_ baka aniki_!" Sentak Sasuke seperti ibu-ibu yang marah kalau anaknya mencomot makanan dengan tangan kotor.

Itachi yang menerima perlakuan dari _outotou_nya hanya berdecih kesal sebelum melenggang menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan tangannya. Sasori tekikik geli melihat tingkah duo Uchiha bersaudara itu, dan mereka pun makan malam bersama dalam kegaduhan, karena obrolan konyol sahabat berbeda warna rambut tersebut dan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis oleh Sasuke yang menyaksikkan keakraban kakaknya dengan kakak lelaki Sakura itu.

Setelah mengisi perut, Sasori dan Sasuke memilih kembali bersantai menonton acara tv, tak lama Itachi pun menyusul keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan makan.

"Hem, kurasa dia baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan lukanya," jelas pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu sambil menyeruput _ocha_ hangat buatan Sasuke ragu-ragu, dalam hati ia enggan meminumnya, kalau-kalau si Uchiha tengil itu menabur racun sakit perut atau apalah didalam sini, karena sakit hati padanya akibat pukulan telak darinya tadi siang pikirnya, tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Ia yakin adik sahabatnya itu takkan mungkin sampai berbuat bodoh begitu, kali ini keadaan adiknya lebih penting, "aku rasa walau tak mengeluarkan darah, pasti bekas lukanya akan terasa nyeri." Imbuhnya lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan sahabat merahnya itu, Itachi menghela napas lega seraya mendekati Sakura, ia duduk disebelah gadis merah jambu tersebut dan membelai lembut wajah cantik Sakura. "Tidurnya damai, kalau begini dia jadi semakin manis." Ujar Itachi dengan senyuman yang tak lepas menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja adikku manis, kakaknya saja manis hahaha~!" Sahut Sasori bangga.

Itachi terkikik geli mendengar perkataan narsis pemuda merah yang mengidap _sister_ _complex_ itu, sementara Sasuke mendengus bosan akan obrolan konyol kedua makhluk ini yang tak ada habisnya dari tadi.

"Siapa ya yang akan mendapatkan hati gadis semanis dan sebaik Sakura-_chan_?" pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya gumaman keras Itachi kali ini dibalas dengan dengusan Sasori.

"Huh! Sudah pasti lelaki yang baik dan selalu melindungi serta menyayangi adikkulah yang akan mendapatkannya!" Tegas Sasori, "bukan lelaki yang justru berusaha membunuhnya!" Tegasnya lagi dengan nada sinis disertai penekanan di tiap kata-katanya dan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi fokus menonton tv.

Sasuke yang merasa disindir oleh pemuda bertampang bayi tak jauh darinya itupun membalas tatapannya dengan _deathglare_ terbaiknya, hingga suara tegas Itachi yang terdengar sangat serius sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan! Dan aku harap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu berusaha membunuh Sakura seperti tadi siang!" tegas Itachi memandang lurus _onyx_ Sasuke yang serupa dengan _onyx_ miliknya.

"Hn, langsung ke inti saja _baka aniki_." Sahut Sasuke datar, ia mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakan _anikin_ya itu dan ia tak suka berbasa-basi lagi. Sasori diam tak bergeming menatap keseriusan sahabatnya.

"Tentang cara aman menangani _vampire_ dalam diri Sakura!" Itachi tampak memberitahukan bagaimana cara mengatasi Sakura saat tak terkendali tanpa harus membunuhnya, Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama, tak ada sepatah kata yang mampu terlepas dari pendengarannya, dan beberapa detik berikutnya tampak _onyx_ Sasuke membulat sempurna dan memicing tajam menatap Itachi serta Sasori bergantian, ia tampak kurang setuju akan cara tersebut.

"Cih, cara macam apa itu? Konyol!" tanggap Sasuke sambil berdecih menyepelekan, sebenarnya dalam hati ia tak suka dengan cara yang dimaksud kakaknya itu, tapi itu cara terbaik selain membunuh gadis musim semi yang telah lama menyita perhatiannya tersebut.

"Sudah, jangan banyak mengeluh! Lakukan saja apa yang aku bicarakan tadi!" Tegas Itachi sekali lagi, Sasuke langsung terdiam, biar bagaimanapun ia selalu patuh akan perkataan kakak satu-satunya ini.

Kali ini Sasori tampak membuka suara untuk menimpali perkataan sahabatnya, "Pokoknya Sasuke, kau harus berhasil dalam misi ini!" Ujarnya dengan tatapan serius seraya memegang kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tak janji." balas Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pemuda merah yang mencengkram bahunya.

"Sialan kau bocah tengil!" sungut Sasori geram.

"Sasuke! Kali ini kau harus serius! Demi kebaikan Sakura dan kita semua, agar tak ada korban lagi nantinya!" Jelas Itachi, " Kau juga bisa minta bantuan kedua sahabatmu si pucat dan si rambut duren berisik itu untuk melancarkan misi ini, asalkan mereka bisa menjaga rahasia!" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ck, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang menjalankan misi ini?" decaknya sebal, terus mereka hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki saja begitu? Pikir Sasuke.

"_Baka_! Kami tak bisa berada disini terlalu lama! Waktu kami hanya 2 minggu menikmati libur semester! Setelah itu kami harus balik ke Suna!" terang Itachi, "hanya kau yang bisa menuntaskan misi ini Sasuke! Karena kau kan selalu bersama Sakura!" Tegasnya lagi tak ingin dibantah oleh adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman ambigu yang meluncur dari bibir _sexy_ Uchiha bungsu ini.

Tapi Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya, karena ia paham arti gumaman tersebut seolah meng'iya'kan perkataanya barusan. Hingga suara lenguhan Sakura menginterupsi mereka.

"Enghh~..."

Suara lenguhan pelan nan bergetar keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, terlihat pula _emerald_ indah yang sedari tadi menutup mulai terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya dan memandang sekelilingnya.

Menyadari adik kesayangannya telah sadar, Sasori segera mendekatinya. "Saku, kau sudah sadar?" ucap Sasori dengan ekspresi lega yang nampak disekitar wajah imutnya.

"Hem? Sasori-_Nii~...!"_ pekik Sakura senang karena melihat kakak kesayangannya berada didepan mata. Ia pun segera mencoba bangkit untuk memeluk Sasori yang ia rindukan tapi tak bisa, rasa sakit dibahu membuatnya tak bisa banyak bergerak, "uhh~" rintihnya.

"Pelan-pelan Saku, bahumu sedang terluka!" jelas Sasori cemas, dan dengan perlahan membantu menyandarkan tubuh adikknya pada sofa tersebut.

"Iya Sakura-_chan_, jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Timpal Itachi membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ehhh...I-Itachi-_Nii_?" Tanya Sakura bingung karena melihat sosok Itachi yang lama tak pernah dilihatnya itu tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik punggung kakaknya. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan adik sahabatnya.

"Kita berada dirumahnya Saku, makanya dia ada disini." Terang Sasori.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja kujelaskan!" Sahut Sasori, "Sekarang kau harus makan dulu ya? Biar aku ambilkan makanannya didapur." Ujarnya lagi sambil beranjak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah dapur.

Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria saja menanggapi perkataan kakaknya, dan tiba-tiba gadis manis Haruno itu berteriak histeris saat _emerald_nya bertemu pandang dengan manik kelam yang menatapnya tajam. "TIDAAKKKK! JA-JANGAN BUNUH AKUUU!" Jerit Sakura "_NII_-_CHAN_! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! AKU TAKUUUUUT!" Jeritnya lagi.

Itachi yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura tersentak kaget dan mencoba menenangkan gadis merah jambu tersebut tapi ia tetap histeris, sedangkan Sasuke tak bergeming, ia merasa tertohok oleh perkataan Sakura. Hingga Sasori juga keget dan berbalik mendekatinya.

"Sssttt...tak usah takut Saku! Ada _Nii-chan_ disini!" ucap Sasori menenangkan adiknya dengan membelai-belai helaian merah muda sang adik yang tampak berantakan.

Tapi Sakura masih tampak ketakutan, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat membuat Itachi dan Sasuke menatapnya miris. "A-aku takut _Nii-chan~_! Ta-tadi Sasuke ingin membunuhku!" rintih gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut seraya memeluk erat lengan kekar sang kakak agar tak pergi kemana-mana lagi, dan ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Cih, tak akan kubiarkan dia membunuhmu! Jadi kau tenang saja Saku, tak perlu takut lagi pada bocah tengil seperti dia!" Decih Sasori dan lagi-lagi sambil melayangkan _deathglare_ kepada bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mendengus bosan melihat adegan opera sabun kakak dan adik Haruno yang berlebihan menurutnya itu, dan ia kembali menatap tv dihadapannya. Sedangkan Itachi sudah menghilang kedapur mengambil makan malam yang memang disisihkan sebagian untuk Sakura kalau telah sadar.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu Sakura-_chan_! Aku yakin kau pasti kelaparan...hem...ini." Suara Itachi menginterupsi keadaan seraya meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng serta ocha hangat yang baru dibuatnya tadi untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran gadis musim semi tersebut, "apa perlu kusuapi hem?" tanyanya lagi lengkap dengan kedipan mata dan seringaian _sexy_ khas Uchiha yang dapat memporak-porandakan hati setiap gadis yang melihatnya. Sakura jadi merunduk malu akan godaan kakak dari pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap _horror_ kelakuan genit _aniki_nya yang diluar karakter ke'Uchiha'an itu dan telah berani menggoda gadisnya. Gadisnya? Tunggu dulu! sejak kapan Sakura jadi gadismu, eh, Sasuke? Buru-buru ia ralat pikiran konyol yang barusan nangkring diotaknya itu.

"Huh, jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Itachi!" Tukas Sasori kesal melihat sahabat keriputnya itu mulai melancarkan rayuan dan gombalannya pada adik manisnya.

"Emm..._arigatou_, tapi...aku bisa makan sendiri kok Itachi-_Nii_." Akhirnya satu-satunya gadis ditempat ini yang sedari tadi merunduk malu itupun buka suara, ia tampak sedikit mendongak sehingga terlihat jelas semburat merah yang menjalar dipipi _chubb_ynya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya jadi menahan napas karena gemas. Sakura mencoba menggapai makan malamnya yang diletakkan Itachi dimeja tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa melakukannya, gadis merah jambu itu meringis menahan nyeri yang menjalar seketika saat tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengingat bahu sebelah kanannya terluka membuat pergerakannya terbatas.

Melihat itupun Sasori lah yang akhirnya turun tangan untuk menyuapi _imotou_nya.

~oOOOo~

Sementara itu ditempat lain, sebuah mobil _Jeep_ tua nan antik, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, merayap dijalanan bebas hambatan untuk menembus perbatasan Konoha-Suna.

"Cih, kalau saja bukan karena iming-iming yang dijanjikan si keriput itu, aku tak akan sudi membantunya _un_!" decih lelaki berhelaian pirang panjang dikuncir ekor kuda yang sedang mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya ini. Tampak atensinya sibuk menatap kearah jalanan tapi mulutnya tak henti-henti menggerutu dari tadi.

"Sabarlah Dei, kau tenang saja! Sesampainya di Suna, aku dan Kakuzu yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap pria pemuja Dewa Jasin yang duduk disebelahnya, mencoba menenangkan rekan pirangnya yang sedang mengemudi dengan wajah ditekuk sebal itu.

"Tapi ini sungguh mengganggu!" Sanggahnya cepat, "aroma busuk ini membuat napasku sesak _un_!" lanjut Deidara dengan menaikkan volume suaranya, ia kesal, hidungnya nampak kembang kempis meraup sisa-sisa udara segar yang bahkan sudah tak dapat dirasakan lagi didalam mobilnya sendiri tersebut, itu semua karena aroma busuk yang menguar dari seonggok mayat dikursi paling belakang mobil miliknya.

"Haha, justru itulah...kau hanya perlu mengorbankan mobil tuamu ini untuk mengangkutnya! Selebihnya kau bisa bersantai dirumahmu nantinya~" jelas Hidan yang tertwa geli tak menghiraukan aroma busuk yang hilir mudik di indra penciumannya.

Sedangkan Kakuzu nampak tertidur pulas tak merasa terganggu dengan aroma tak sedap yang menjadi pokok permasalahan sahabat pirang pemilik mobil tua ini.

Deidara tak menyahut lagi, ia hanya mengumpat dan menggerutu kesal memanggapi penuturan Hidan diseblahnya sembari menambah kecepatan mobil antik kesayangannya ini agar segera sampai ditempat tujuan yang cukup jauh tersebut, karena memakan waktu 5 jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

~oOOOo~

"Hallo _Kaa-san_, iya Saku bersamaku! Kami sedang dirumah sahabatnya, ada pesta kecil-kecilan." Jelas Sasori menanggapi seseorang yang ia panggil _Kaa-san _sedang menelponnya, "_Ha'i_, sebentar lagi kami akan pulang tapi mungkin agak telat, Karena aku harus kerumah Itachi dulu sebentar mengurus sesuatu." Jelasnya lagi. "Iya-iya _Kaa_-_san_, tenang saja, Saku aman bersamaku! kalau begitu sudah dulu _Kaa-san, _sampai nanti _Jaa_..." Kata Sasori mengakhiri obrolan singkatnya ditelepon.

"Hn, hebat juga kau bersandiwara." Sindir Sasuke kala mendengar rangkaian cerita Sasori saat berusaha menyakinkan Nyonya Haruno.

"Cih, berisik kau bocah tengil!"

"Hei, bagaimana reaksi Mebuki _Baa-san_ kalau melihat luka Sakura-_chan_ nanti ya?" Kali ini pertanyaan sulung Uchiha membuat Sasori memandangnya dan sedetik kemudian segera berpikir keras.

"Eng...aha...aku akan bilang kalau Sakura terpeleset dikamar mandi, hingga cidera ringan saat dirumah sahabatnya tadi." Jawab Sasori dengan menjentikkan jari karena ide itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Sakura tampak kurang setuju akan usul dari kakanya tersebut, "eh, terpeleset dikamar mandi? Alasan macam apa itu?" cibirnya sesaat setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tayangan tv yang ia tonton barusan.

"Lalu mau alasan apa lagi?!" sepertinya hanya alasan itu yang cocok untukmu, mengingat kau kan gadis ceroboh!" Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan gadis _pinky_ disebelahnya itu. Matanya memicing saat atensinya tak sengaja mengarah pada sebuah liontin dileher jenjang Sakura yang tampak terkena cipratan darah, sekali lagi hatinya jadi berdesir saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Emm...iya juga sih...hehehe~" balas Sakura sambil menyengir kuda menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Sementara itu Itachi dan Sasori tengah asik menonton tv, mereka telah melupakan pembahasan konyol yang baru saja mereka perbincangkan barusan. "Hahahaha" Gelak tawa kedua sahabat berbeda warna itu menggema diruang keluarga Uchiha ini saat menonton acara lawak yang bagi mereka sangan lucu dan konyol.

Sasuke dan Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah _aniki_nya yang terlihat kompak itu, bahkan dalam hal seperti selera humor dan tertawa pun mereka tampak mirip.

"Eng..._ Nii-chan_?" Sakura yang masih terbaring setengah duduk disofa panjang ini mencoba memanggil kakaknya, tampak Sakura seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting.

"HUAA..HAHAHA~" bukannya menjawab, Sasori semakin tertawa lebar bersama Itachi saat menonton beberapa adegan lucu mengocok perut dilayar televisi.

Merasa panggilannya tak digubris, gadis merah jambu ini semakin kesal. Ia mencoba memanggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan menaikkan volume suaranya meneriakkan nama sang kakak, "SASORI _NII-CHAAAANN_!"

Hegh!

Seketika gelak tawa kedua sahabat itupun terhenti mendengar pekikan Sakura tersebut. Suasana yang semula ramai dan berisik mendadak hening seperti kuburan.

"Ek-hem," Sasori sedikit berdehem, "apa kau memanggilku Saku?" tanya Sasori dengan memasang wajah se'_innocent_ mungkin.

"Iya, aku memanggilmu, DARI TADI!" Sahut Sakura sinis dengan penuh penekanan diakhir perkataannya.

"Ehe...em..ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan _Nii-chan_!" Tegas Sakura.

"Yaa...tanya saja..." Sahut Sasori santai sambil menyeruput segelas _ocha_ miliknya yang tampak dingin.

"Eng..._etto_~, a-apakah benar, kalau aku ini_ Vampire Nii-chan_?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

BRUSHH!

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, tiba-tiba _ocha_ dingin yang diminum Sasori sukses menyembur wajah tampan Itachi disebelahnya. Rambut panjang sulumg Uchiha itu terlihat basah dan lepek terkena semburan maut sahabat merahnya.

"Sialan kau Sasori!" Geram Itachi sambil mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajahnya.

"He, _Sorry_ Itachi. Habis wajahmu pas disebelahku sih~" Sasori berusaha membela diri sambil mendengus menahan tawa.

Sakura yang melihat hal itupun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, hanya saja ia tahan, karena ia ingin membicarakan hal yang serius. Tak akan serius lagi kalau ia ikut tertawa, batinnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke juga terlihat mendengus menahan tawa saat wajah tampan dan keriput _aniki_nya basah kuyup disembur sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ek-hem," Sasori berdehem lagi untuk menanggapi pertanyaan _imotou_nya. "Kenapa kau tanya begitu Saku?"

"Soalnya...Sa-Sasuke yang bilang kalau aku ini _Vampire_ jahat yang bernama _Angelic_ _Queen._ A-apa itu benar _Nii-chan_?" Sakura mulai resah menanyakannya, tampak _emerald_ indahnya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Sasori terkejut karenanya, sekilas ia mendelik tajam kearah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi hanya diam mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan serius ini.

"Ja-jawab _Nii-chan_!" pekik Sakura yang tak sabar melihat _aniki_nya itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu benar Saku!" Jawab sulung Haruno iti singkat dan jelas, membuat Sakura membulatkan _emerald_nya terkejut tak percaya.

"A-apaa?"

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Yoo...chap 5 update juga nih... Kali ini maaf gk sepanjang sebelumnya, hehee #nyengir kuda**

_**Gomen**_** ceritanya belum berkembang masih disekitar sini-sini aja, hadeuhh tapi mo gimana lagi? Ini demi kebutuhan biologis! ehh maksudnya kebutuhan cerita biar logis #plak eheee**

**Oh ya mau bahas sedikit tentang kesamaan alur pertama cerita fict ini, kan udh aq jelaskan kalau terinspirasi dari komik yg pernah aq baca, tu di paling atas ada warning nya hehehe liat kan... **

**Dan aq jamin alur cerita selanjutnya murni dari imajinasiku sendiri, hanya carita awal aja yang nyerempet2 gitu, gegara demen banget ma tu komik sampe tebawa mimpi pengen buat fict Sasusaku tercinta #ahaha abaikan!**

**Special thanks for **_**readers**_** maupun **_**author**_** yang menyempatkan untuk mereview fict gaje dan abal ini:**

**caesarpuspita,,GaemSJ,,suket alang alang,,hanazono yuri,,hani yuya.**

**Arigatou juga bagi para **_**silent readers**_** yang telah membaca, **_**fav**_** maupun **_**follow**_** this fict! **

**Mind to review again? **

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ ****GO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : Lovely Vampire**

**CHAPTER: 6**

**AUTHOR : Hezel MintCherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**WARNING: Cerita awal terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca, tapi saya usahakan cerita selanjutnya berbeda dikit hehehhe... Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hehe karna ini FF pertama aq jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan maklum newbie, mohon masukan dan sarannya melalui review Senpai semua arigatou ~_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

↖**(^▽^)↗ Happy Reading ↖(^▽^)↗**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Distrik Konoha yang cukup sunyi dimalam hari membuat para warga penghuni perumahan sekitar tampak enggan keluar dari kediamannya, terlebih akan kasus pembunuhan mengerikan yang pernah terjadi disekitar situ membuat keadaan semakin mencekam dikala malam.

Tak terkecuali dikediaman Uchiha yang saat ini juga dalam kondisi menegangkan, tampak beberapa surai dan manik berbeda warna yang masih berkumpul membahas sesuatu.

"A-Apa!?" pekikan melengking seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda disana membuat keadaan semakin dramatis.

"Yahh...kau memang _Angelic Queen_," Sahut Sasori membuat _emerald_ Sakura semakin membulat sempurna, "maksudku _Angelic Queen _memang benar berada didalammu Saku!" buru-buru ia lanjutkan perkataannya yang kali ini dengan ekspresi dan tatapan serius memancar dari manik _hazel_ miliknya.

"..."

Sakura tak menyahut lagu, ia terlihat _shock_ mengetahui yang sebenarnya dari sang kakak yang tak mungkin membohonginya. Dengan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, ia mencoba menahan bulir air mata yang mulai menggenang.

Seketika ruangan tersebut hening, tampak Sasuke akan membuka suara untuk menanyakan sesuatu, tapi Itachi yang lebih dahulu mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Kalau begitu Sasori..." Ujar Itachi dengan memberi jeda sejenak pada perkataannya, membuat semua manik berbeda warna disana serentak menatap manik kelam sulung Uchiha itu, "Kau bisa menjelaskan awal mula kejadian itu pada adik-adik kita yang manis ini~" Lanjutnya seolah memberi isyarat pada sahabat merahnya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya sekarang.

Itachi sendiri sudah pernah mendengar langsung dari mulut Sasori, sehingga ia tak terlalu kaget lagi, lain halnya sengan gadis _pink_ dan pemuda _raven_ dihadapan mereka yang seketika terdiam menegang, ingin tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Dalam hati, Sasuke berterima kasih pada _baka aniki_nya yang menanyakan hal penting sesuai apa yang ingin ia tanyakan tadi. Seolah ikatan batin kakak beradik Uchiha itu sangat kuat mengalahkan segalanya. Hoeeek! ia jijik sendiri mengingat ikatan batin dengan _baka aniki_nya itu, hem oke ingatkan Sasuke untuk muntah setelah ini.

Sasori mengangguk setuju untuk menceritakannya, ia segera mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin di sofa empuk Uchiha itu seraya menerawang keatas, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

_"_Nii-chan,_ aku sangat lelah~" keluh seorang gadis kecil berhelaian merah muda dengan mata _emerald_ besarnya yang tampak memohon pada bocah lelaki berumur lebih tua 5 tahun darinya._

_"Baiklah, kalau gitu kita istirahat dulu dikursi itu gimana?" tanya Sasori kecil pada _imotou_ cantiknya sambil menunjuk kursi panjang yang berada diujung taman tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain tadi._

_"_Ha'i Nii-chan_~" balas Sakura riang dan mulai berlari kearah kursi yang dimaksud sang kakak._

_"Saku, jangan berlari begitu, nanti jatuh!" Tegur Sasori._

_"Haha... Yeiii aku sampai duluan~ _Nii-chan _kalah..." Seru Sakura senang karena sampai terlebih dahulu daripada sang kakak._

_"Hem, hari sudah mulai senja. Kita istirahatnya jangan lama-lama ya Saku! Nanti _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ mencari kita." Kata Sasori yang sudah duduk nyaman disebelah Sakura yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti menanggapi perkataannya, hingga membuat Saaori gemas akan tingkah adiknya, membuatnya mengacak lembut kepala _pink_ Sakura._

_Mereka berdua saat ini sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia tak jauh dari taman. disitu terlihat beberapa orang lalu lalang yang selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Taman ini cukup besar, terdapat beberapa permainan anak seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, lorong labirin dan bak pasir yang cukup luas menampung sekitar sepuluh anak sekaligus, tentunya tak lupa tatanan taman yang cukup apik membuat warga betah mengunjunginya, walaupun jika hari mulai malam taman ini akan sangat mencekam. Seperti keadaan sekarang, taman yang sebelumnya ramai kini mulai sepi, hanya nampak beberapa penjual jajanan yang mulai bergegas menyimpuni barang dagangannya._

_"_Nii-chan,_ aku ingin ice cream disana~" suara bening Sakura menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya yang sedari tadi hanya memandang orang-orang melewati mereka untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing._

_"Eh, ice cream?" Ulang Sasori menelisik tukang ice cream diujung sana yang juga akan pergi, "tapi penjualnya sudah mau pergi Saku..." _

_Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan kakaknya itu tampak tak mau tahu. Ia menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tetap bersikukuh menginginkan ice cream tersebut. _

_"Pokoknya aku mau ice cream itu _Nii-chan_!" _

_Sasori tak kuasa melihat adiknya cemberut dan ngambek begitu, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan kepala _pink_ Sakura, "baiklah, _Nii-chan_ belikan, tapi kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana ya!?" Tegas Sasori seraya melenggang cepat kearah tukang ice cream yang hampir pergi dari tampatnya itu._

_"_Ha'i Nii-chan_~" Sahut Sakura sengan sambil cekikikan melihat kakak kesayangannya itu selalu menuruti apapun yang ia inginkan._

_Sambil menunggu sang kakak diujung sana, Sakura nampak bersenandung kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya riang menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyapanya, memainkan helaian merah muda pendeknya. Hingga sebuah suara rintihan seseorang yang seperti menahan sakit mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil beriris _emerald_ tersebut. Sakura pun menajamkan pendengarannya, ia ingin memanggil sang kakak untuk bersama-sama memeriksa sumber suara itu, tapi ia melihat kakaknya masih membeli ice cream diujung sana._

_Mau tak mau ia sendirilah yang harus memeriksanya, tentunya setelah _emeraldn_ya berendar melihat kondisi taman tempatnya berada memang sudah sepi. Walaupun takut, tapi ia tepis rasa takutnya itu demi menolong seseorang yang terdengar kesakitan disana. Sakura mulai berjalan menyusuri sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari hutan terlarang tak jauh dari taman tempatnya bermain tadi._

_Hutan terlarang tersebut memang dikelilingi oleh pagar besi yang tinggi nan kokoh, sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya dengan sembarangan tanpa ijin tertentu dari pusat. Sakura tau akan hal itu, jadi ia hanya berjalan di pinggir hutan sambil menyusuri pagar besi tersebut dan mengikuti suara yang ia dengar, seketika manik _emerald_nya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat sosok wanita cantik berhelaian hitam panjang dengan iris mata bewarna merah darah sedang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di sisi pinggir bagian dalam hutan itu, wanita itu berparas cantik yang memiliki aura tak biasa itu memperhatikan sosok mungil Sakura yang sedang mencoba untuk mendekatinya dari luar, walalu masih terhalang oleh pagar besi yang sedang memandangnya pilu._

_"Ugh..~ ga-gadis manis, to-tolong bantu aku~" pinta sang wanita yang tak berdaya tersebut._

_Mendengar wanita tersebut meminta bantuannya, Sakura nampak menegang kaget, dan mencoba untuk menggapai tangan wanita itu yang sedang terjulur ke arahnya dari dalam pagar._

_"_Onee-chan,_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas akan keadaan wanita tersebut yang terlihat sangat tersiksa dan mengenaskan dengan beberapa luka tambahan dan pakiannya yang tersobek-sobek._

_"Ugh~ Ya.. Gadis manis, kemarilah, genggam tanganku..."_

_Sakura hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataannya sambil berjalan guna lebih dekat lagi ke arah wanita itu, ia nampak menggapai-gapai tangan wanita itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Setelah dapat, betapa terkejutnya Sakura, tangan wanita itu sangatlah dingin, sedingin es, padahal cuaca hari ini sangat panas pikirnya._

_"_Onee-chan,_ kau... Dingin sekali..." ujar Sakura dengan nada khawatirnya, ia terlihat memandang sekeliling untuk meminta bantuan seseorang tetapi hasilnya nihil tak ada seorangpun yang lewat di sekitar sini apalagi di sore hari seperti ini terlabih ini di dekat hutan terlarang yang sangat di hindari oleh warga sekitar._

_GREP, GRAUK..._

_"AKH!" pekikkan tertahan Sakura sukses membuat Sasori yang sedari tadi mencarinya mendatangi suara Sakura._

_"Saku...?" teriak Sasori yang berada jauh di ujung taman dengan menggenggam 2 buah ice cream yang tiba-tiba terjatuh tidak _eliten_ya saat mendengar suara pekikkan _imouto_nya itu._

_"Ke-kenapa _nee-chan _menggigitku? Hiks..hiks.." tanya Sakura yang masih merasakkan sakit dan perih di tangannya akibat gigitan wanita beriris semerah darah di hadapannya itu._

_"Tenanglah gadis manis, aku hanya mencicipi sedikit darahmu dan ingin berlindung dalam tubuhmu hingga waktu yang tak dapat ku tentukan dan puncaknya ketika kau berusia 17 tahun nanti gadis manis..." ujar wanita itu seraya membelai surai merah muda milik Sakura guna menenangkan gadis itu, Sakura yang kurang mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan dan terisak._

_"Sakura? Kau disana?" teriakan Sasori terdengar di telinga Sakura dan wanita cantik di hadapan Sakura hanya berdecak sebal karena kedatangan bocah laki-laki berambut merah yang nampak berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. _

_"Cih, pengganggu datang! Hemm aku akan tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama di dalam tubuh mu gadis manis, sampai jumpa lagi~" _

_Wusshhh..._

_"Eh?" Sakura bingung karena wanita tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dihadapannya. Manik _emerald_ hijau klorofilnya itu nampak memandang sekelilingnya mencari sosok wanita cantik yang tadi bersamanya, tapi ia tidak melihat apa-apa selain hamparan pohon dan ilalang yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya._

_"Saku, kau sedang apa disini? hosh...hosh..!" ucap Sasori terengah-engah setibanya di tempat Sakura berada sekarang dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati tangan mungil adiknya terdapat luka yang nampak seperti bekas gigitan itu dan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari bekas luka tersebut._

_"Ya ampun Saku... Kau kenapa sampai bisa terluka dan berdarah seperti ini? Siapa yang telah membuat _imoutok_u ini terluka hah? Katakan pada _Nii-chan _Saku.." pekik Sasori yang terdengar frustasi, bayangkan saja ia baru meninggalkan adiknya beberapa menit untuk membeli ice cream tapi sudah begini kejadiannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lewatkan barusan? Pikirnya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini._

_"Hiks, _Nii-chan"_ Sakura segera menghambur kepelukan kakak lelakinya, tangisnya pun menjadi meledak-ledak, ia menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi pada bocah bermata _hazel_ tersebut sambil memeluknya dan mengajaknya pulang kerumah._

_Sasori nampak serius mendengarkan penuturan adiknya, ia yakin itu benar, karena adiknya itu selalu jujur akan apa yang ia rasakan, "Ssshhh, sudah tenanglah saku, jangan menangis lagi, ujar Sasori menenangkan adiknya yang masih sesenggukan di gendongannya, yah mereka pulang dalam posisi Sasori yang menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. "Sekarang kita pulang dulu, agar luka ini segera di obati _Kaa-san_ yah, dia pasti khawatir pada kita yang pulang agak larut dari biasanya kali ini" terang Sasori pada Sakura._

_"Hu'um," sahut Sakura "_Nii-chan _percaya dengan apa yang Saku ceritakan tadi kan?" tanya Sakura lagi._

_"Iya Saku, _Nii-chan _percaya, tapi kau jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang kejadian ini yaa?" Balas Sasori sambil mengelus puncuk kepala Sakura yang bersandar di bahunya._

_"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos._

_"Tentu saja agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir, hem? Kau mengertikan Saku? Jadi ini cukup menjadi rahasia kita berdua". Jelas Sasori_

_"Hu'um, aku mengerti _Nii-chan~_" Sahut Sakura riang sambil menganggukan kepalanya._

_"Bagus, anak pintar." Balas Sasori dengan mengacak surai merah muda _imouto_nya tercinta sekali lagi._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi, nampak terbentuk sebuah pola rumit di tengkuk Sakura, pola yang semakin terlihat jelas seperti ukiran bunga yang timbul dan sekejap seperti bercahaya itu membuat perasaan Sakura seperti bergetar gelisah, hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sasori semakin curiga pada tubuh adiknya yang mendadak bergetar di gendongannya tersebut sambil terus berjalan melawan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat kota Konoha._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Begitulah ceritanya Saku." jelas Sasori panjang lebar, usai bercerita, ia terlihat menggapai _ocha_ dinginnya untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering sehabis bercerita panjang lebar tentang kejadian tersebut. "Kau sendiri yang menceritakan hal tersebut padaku dulu, apa kau tidak ingat akan hal itu hem?" tanya Sasori lagi

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia memang mengingat sedikit tentang kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, tapi entahlah, saat itu ia juga masih anak-anak, jadi wajar saja kan, kalau dia tidak mengingat hal tersebut. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasakan sebuah amarah, seperti rasa kesal yang membuncah tinggi merambat naik ke permukaan yang siap di ledakkan kapan saja tetapi ia masih mencoba menahannya selagi bisa.

"_Nii-chan!_ Apakah _Kaa-san_ mengetahui hal ini?" Sakura menatap tajam penuh tanya kepada sepasang _hazel_ milik kakaknya itu.

Sasori yang ditatap begitu oleh adiknya, nampak meneguk _saliva_ dengan susah payah, sepertinya ia mendapatkan firasat buruk setelah ini, "Ehm... Ti-tidak _Kaa-san_ tak mengetahuinya hanya..." perkataan Sasori terdengar menggantung.

"Hanya apaa?!" Sahut Sakura cepat.

"Glek...Hanya..." Sasori tampak menggerling menatap sahabatnya Itachi, mencoba meminta bantuan, tapi Itachi tampak acuh tak acuh seolah sedang fokus menonton tv, sedangkan Sasuke juga bersikap tak kalah acuh dari Itachi sambil mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balik halaman yang tertera pada majalah _Time_ di pangkuannya. Mereka berpura-pura menyibukkan diri, padahal telinga mereka selalu mendengarkan dan merekam setiap perkataan kedua kakak beradik Haruno tersebut.

"_Nii-chan_!" desis Sakura kesal karena sang kakak tak kunjung meneruskan perkataannya yang menggantung tadi.

"Iya Saku, yang tau hanya aku, Itachi dan beberapa rekan Akatsuki di kampusku kok~" Seru Sasori sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Apaa!? Jadi beberapa orang sudah tahu dan kau tak memberi tahuku sama sekali sebelumnya?!" geram Sakura, ia kesal setengah mati karena baru sekarang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian beberapa tahun silam, hal mengerikan tentang dirinya kenapa kakaknya baru memberitahukan sekarang? Pikirnya kesal.

"Bu-bukan begitu Saku! Saat itu-" Sasori mencoba menjelaskan tapi lagi-lagi perkataannya menggantung karena di potong oleh Sakura yang sudah bangkit dari sofa sambil menggebrak meja.

_"Baka Nii-chan_! Aku benciiii!" pekik Sakura seraya pergi dari kediaman Uchiha. Ia bahkan tak lagi memperdulikan rasa nyeri dan ngilu pada bahunya dan ia terus berlari menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

"Saku!" erang Sasori frustasi melihat adiknya ngamuk seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Sasori, kejar Sakura-_chan_, kau jelaskan pelan-pelan dirumahmu saja nanti" Ucap Itachi menginterupsi dengan tegas.

Sasuke juga berpikiran sama, ia hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sebenarnya jauh dilubuk terdalam hatinya terbesit rasa ingin melindungi gadis musim semi tersebut, tapi entahlah ia sendiri juga masih bingung akan perasaannya terhadap gadis bungsu Haruno itu.

"Aaa iya Itachi, terima kasih ya atas semuanya." Balas Sasori sambil berpamitan pada Itachi dan segera bergegas mengejar sang adik, dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatan bodohnya yang telah menyembunyikan hal penting tersebut dari Sakura, ia sudah menduga akan begini hasilnya, akhirnya Sakura pun merajuk padanya, "Haahh" terdengar helaan napas panjang Sasori, ia bingung memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membujuk sang adik yang sedang merajuk saat ini, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginyai.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuhhhh...akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, walaupun tak sepanjang chap sebelumnya tapi bener-bener mentok sampe disini nih ide ku,,,huffttt...**

**Gomen lama... Adakah yg masih menunggu fict ini? hehe, kalau gak ada... pundung dipojokkan...#plak abaikan**

**Di chap selanjutnya sudah mulai aq bahas lagi tentang Sasusakunya.**

**Sekali lagi Hezel Ucapkan arigatou untuk readers yang masih setia membaca fict abal dariku ini, walaupun masih banyak kekurangan tapi aq selalu berusaha memperbaikinya, semoga kalian menikmatinya.**

**Mind to review? **

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : Lovely Vampire**

**CHAPTER: 7**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Mystery**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**WARNING: Cerita awal terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca, tapi saya usahakan cerita selanjutnya berbeda dikit hehehhe... Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hehe karna ini FF pertama aq jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan maklum newbie, mohon masukan dan sarannya melalui review Senpai semua arigatou ~_~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

↖**(^▽^)↗ Happy Reading ↖(^▽^)↗**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk aktivitas di pusat kota Konoha memang merupakan pemandangan biasa di hari efektif seperti sekarang ini. Tak terkecuali di salah satu bangunan megah bernama Konoha Gakuen yang menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu ini sangat terasa padat. Apalagi sekarang bel tanda masuk baru saja berkumandang, membuat beberapa murid tampak sibuk berlarian menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Seperti di kelas XI _Sains_ 1 yang seluruh muridnya sudah duduk rapi menanti kedatangan guru mereka yang memang terkenal tak pernah tepat waktu karena selalu tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan. Seluruh murid memang tau benar kebiasaan sensei mereka yang identik dengan masker buluknya itu. _So_, mereka hanya duduk sambil bergosip menunggu kedatangannya.

Sama halnya dengan gadis pirang _like barbie y_ang juga sedang asik bergosip dengan teman sebangkunya, hingga tatapan _aquamarinen_ya tak sengaja menatap bangku kosong tempat sahabat merah mudanya biasa duduk. Terbesit rasa penasaran dibenaknya, karena sudah 3 hari ini sahabat _pinky_nya itu tak masuk sekolah dengan keterangan sakit. Tapi ponselnya tak juga aktif jika dihubungi.

"Ada apa Ino-_chan_?" tanya gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang yang nampak bingung dengan sahabat _blonden_ya yang sedari tadi semangat bergosip itu tiba-tiba terlihat melamun menatap tempat duduk Sakura.

Suara lembut dari sahabat yang juga teman sebangkunya itu mengalihkan atensi Ino, "emm, aku jadi khawatir dengan Sakura, sudah 3 hari ini ia tak ada kabarnya..." Lirih Ino.

"A-aku juga khawatir... Se-sebenarnya Sakura-_chan_ sakit apa ya? Apa kita coba langsung kerumahnya saja?" Ajak Hinata.

Ino tampak menghela napas panjang mendengar ajakan Hinata, "Waktu itu aku pernah mau kerumahnya, tapi tampak sepi seperti tak ada orang didalamnya." Jawab Ino, tersirat nada kekecewaan disana, walaupun sahabat, tapi tempat tinggal mereka berjauhan.

"Ah, ba-bagaimana kalau kita tanya Sasuke-_san_ saja, rumahnya kan bersebelahan dengan Sakura-chan, mungkin saja dia tau sesuatu~" Seru Hinata seolah baru menemukan ide _briliant_.

Ino yang sedang memilin-milin kecil rambut panjangnya sontak berhenti saat mendengar ide _briliant_ Hinata yang tak terlintas di otaknya, "Wahhh...kau pintar sekali Hinata-_chan_, sepertinya bukan ide buruk untuk tanya lelaki yang dicintai Sakura sekaligus tetangganya itu~" Cengir Ino menanggapi perkataan sahabat Hyuga nya itu yang hanya dibalas anggukan lembut oleh Hinata.

Hingga suara _baritone_ besar yang terdengar seperti dibekap itu menyapa gendang telinga mereka, membuat seluruh murid sontak berdiri dan memberi salam kepada _sensei_ dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasinya itu.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak~" Sapa Hatake Kakashi, sang wali kelas yang baru saja datang.

"Ohayou _senseeeiii_~" Seru seluruh murid dikelas sambil berdiri dan ber_ojigi _malas menanggapi salam guru tukang telatnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, demi menghormati orang yang sedikit banyaknya telah membimbing dan mentransfer ilmunya, walau kadang ada kalanya ilmu mesum juga menyelip disela-sela penjelasannya.

"Emmm, gomen terlambat, tadi sensei habis ter-!"

"SUDAHH TAUUU!" Pekik seluruh murid memotong alasan guru nyentrik yang setia dengan status _single_nya itu, sontak ia hanya bisa meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Khukhu mereka benar-benar tau kebiasaanku... " gumamnya dengan menyeringai tipis dibalik masker buluknya itu, "Baiklah sekarang buka halaman 152!" Ujarnya lagi sambil berdehem keras guna menetralisir keadaan kelas. Murid-murid pun langsung menuruti perintahnya.

~oOOOo~

"Uuuhhhh... Aku bosaannnn~" Keluh seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _yang sedang berbaring diranjang _Queensize_nya.

Nampak kondisinya sedikit berantakan, ia mengenakan _babydoll_ motif _strawberry pink_, yang tidak terkancing dibagian atasnya hingga memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dada ranum miliknya dan perban yang masih setia membalut bekas luka tembakan yang ditorehkan oleh lelaki cinta pertamanya, miris memang. Dan sudah tiga hari ini ia disuruh istirahat total oleh sang ibu dan kakaknya, bahkan mengaktifkan ponsel pun ia dilarang oleh kakaknya yang _sister complex_ itu, dengan dalih agar tak ada yang curiga dengan keadaannya.

"Che justru kalau tiba-tiba menghilang begini malah akan membuat orang lain curiga! Huuh dasar _baka_ _Nii-chan_!" Gerutu Sakura kesal mengingat ke _over protektiva_n kakak lelaki semata wayangnya yang sekarang entah sedang pergi kemana dia, meminggalkan bungsu Haruno ini sendirian dirumah.

Yahh saat ini rumah besarnya memang tampak sepi, karena sang Nyonya Haruno sendiri tengah berada diluar negeri untuk menghadiri Kontes Designer America Award yang berlangsung selama sebulan.

Sret

"Uhh~" Rintih Sakura saat mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya, rasa nyeri akibat luka beberapa hari yang lalu masih terasa, seolah terjadi pembengkakan di sekitar bahunya hingga sekarang pergerakan Sakura masih terbatas. "Sial, luka ini memang tak berdarah, tapi rasa nyeri yang ditinggalkannya tak kunjung sembuh, kalau begini kapan aku bisa sekolahh..." Pekiknya frustasi. Ia tak mau mati kebosanan dikamarnya sendiri.

"Huuffttt..." lagi-lagi terdengar helaan napas dari bibir mungil gadis berambut gulali ini, "Aku benar-benar merindukan sahabatku dan juga...Sasuke..." Gumamnya lagi kali ini sambil memandang liontin pemberian lelaki yang ia cintai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Bicara tentang pemuda _raven_ tetangga sebelahnya membuat Sakura terkikik geli, terang saja ia mengingat kejadian kemarin pagi saat Sasuke datang kemari dan menyodorkan sepanci besar sup tomat. Sepanci? Bayangkan saja, apakah Sakura harus menghabiskannya semua? Karena dirumah ini tak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya dan sang kakak. Lagipula Sasori-_nii_ sangat anti tomat pikirnya lagi.

Hal tersebut membuatnya terbengong saat melihat Sasuke bersusah payah membuat dan memberikan untuknya, walau Sasuke berdalih bahwa itu adalah perintah dari _baka anikin_ya. Tapi Sakura yakin itu pasti buatan Sasuke sendiri, karena setahu Sakura, Itachi-_nii_ dan Sasori_-nii_ sedang sibuk, dari pagi mereka sudah pergi entah kemana. Kali ini ia semakin menyeringai lebar saat otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian super langka. Yahh ia melihat semburat tipis kemerahan menghiasi wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha saat itu. Benar-benar _kawaiiiii_, pekik _innern_ya sekali lagi. Mungkinkah hubungannya akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke? Semoga saja benar, walau setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tampak bersikap biasa, tapi ada kalanya ia sangat perhatian pada gadis beiris _emerald_ indah ini.

"Hehe...Sasuke-_kun_ kau benar-benar _tsundere_ yah..." Sakura kembali terkikik mengingat itu semua, "_Yatta_... aku harus segera mengutarakan perasaanku padanya... Tapi sebelum itu aku harus sembuh dulu, mungkin dengan banyak bergerak akan membuatku terbiasa menggerakkan tangan kananku lagi, hemm..." Ujarnya lagi, kali ini sambil mengamati seluruh isi kamar dan _emerald_nya tiba-tiba saja melotot kaget.

Kamarnya benar-benar berantakan dengan banyak remahan _snack_ yang ia makan selama ini, beberapa sedang dikrumuni semut, dan beberapa novel percintaan yang selesai ia baca pun berserakan tak _elite_. Ia kembali mendengus keras menyadari kondisi kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah ini, bagaimana bisa selama 3 hari ini kamarnya luput dari perhatiannya, padahal sang kakak selalu rutin membersihkannya. Seketika dengusan kerasnya berubah jadi kikikan geli, saat melihat baju-baju tak terpakai berserakan, bahkan bra yang ia pakai kemarin entah sejak kapan telah ada diatas pigura dirinya dan Sasori saat baru lulus SMP yang berada diatas meja belajarnya, posisi bra _pinky_ motif _polkadot_ itu sukses menutupi foto Sasori yang sedang nyengir kuda.

"Ah... Pantas saja Sasori-_nii_ selalu ngomel-ngomel kalau masuk ke kamarku hihi..." kikiknya sambil perlahan membereskan benda-benda yang bertebaran di kamar kesayangannya ini.

~oOOOo~

BRAAK!

Sret!

"HEI! APA MAUMU HAH!" Sentak Ino yang sedang mengoles _lip balm _dibibir mendadak tercoreng mengenai pipinya, karena digebrak kasar oleh gadis berhelaian merah darah dengan manik _ruby_ yang menatapnya nyalang.

Ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut dan merupakan seniornya di sini itu tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk kedalam toilet wanita, yang didalamnya saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlindung dibalik lengan mungil gadis Yamanaka ini. Sontak saja hal itu membuatnya geram. Selama ini ia tak pernah berurusan dengan _genk_ yang menamai dirinya PPS (Pemuja Pangeran Sasuke).

"Cih, tak usah berpura-pura bodoh!" Decih gadis berhelaian _pink_ tua bernama Tayuya yang juga menatap sinis kearah Ino dan Hinata sambil bersedekap dada.

Sedangkan komplotannya yang seorang lagi sedang asik mencoba _lip balm_ milik Ino dan mengecap rasanya. "Ck, aku tak suka rasa jeruk murahan begini!" Decak gadis pirang bernama Shion itu setelah mencoba _lip balm_ tersebut lalu melemparnya kasar ke lantai.

Hal itu membuat Ino semakin melotot geram, 'apa-apaan mereka, mau cari masalah denganku ya?' batinnya kesal.

"HAHAA, BODOH!" Tawa keras ketua _genk_ yang akrab dipanggil Karin itu membuat seluruh manik berbeda wana didalam toilet tersebut kembali terfokus padanya. "Apa yang kau dan teman _pinky_mu itu lakukan pada Sui-_kun_ HAH?!" bentaknya dengan suara semakin meninggi, membuat Ino dan hinata terkejut dan mengernyitkan dahi bingung atas pertanyaan senpai menornya ini.

"Hah? Sui? Apa maksudmu? Siapa itu Sui, bahkan aku tak tau siapa itu SuiSui!" Balas Ino tak kalah cepat.

"Be-benar, ka-kami tak mengenal Su-Sui _senpai_..." cicit Hinata menumpali perkataan Ino, walau takut tapi ia juga ingin membela diri.

"Cih, tak usah bohong! Sudah tiga hari ini Sui-_kun_ menghilang tanpa kabar! Aku yakin pasti kalian lah pelakunya!" Sungut Karin semakin lantang membuat kedua komplotannya mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Terutama teman _pinky_ mu yang kegatelan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ itu!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Kali ini Ino dan Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa maksud gadis merah dihadapannya itu, tadi membahas Sui-_kun_, sekarang Sasuke-_kun? _Benar-benar konyol!. Tapi hati mereka berdua berdesir cepat saat sahabat merah mudanya ikut disangkut pautkan, terlebih di katai 'kegatelan' cih! Justru _genk_ maniak Sasuke inilah yg menurut Ino dan Hinata yang paling kegatelan dan tak tahu malu dalam mengejar bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Huh! Jangan asal tuduh ya kau! Kami tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut, terlebih Sakura, ia sedang sakit tiga hari ini, jadi tuduhanmu itu tak terbukti!" Balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Su-sudahlah Ino-_chan_, le-lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini..." ajak Hinata yang mulai merasa bahaya jika terlalu lama meladeni ketiga _senpai_nya itu.

Tapi Ino tak mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, ia benar-benar penasaran kenapa mereka menuduh dirinya dan Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ia mulai berpikir keras agar komplotan tiga serangkai ini menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, tentu saja ia harus memancingnya terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat katakan dimana Sui-_kun_? Dasar _Bitch_!" Geram karin yang sudah mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Ino yang terlihat menatap remeh dirinya, tapi diluar perkiraan tenyata Ino lebih cepat membaca pergerakannya, hingga tamparan Karin berhasil ditepis, dan tangan Karin justru dipelintir kebelakang oleh Ino, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"AKH!"

Pekikan Karin membuat kedua temannya segera mengepung Ino dan Hinata. Walau begitu mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap ketuanya yang sedang dikunci pergerakannya oleh Ino, karena gadis Yamanaka itu cukup terkenal disekolah ini sebagai gadis cantik pemegang ban hitam karate.

"Apa kau gila, wahai _senpai_? Sakura sedang sakit dan tak mungkin ia menyembunyikan Sui mu itu~" bisik Ino. "Dan kapan mereka bertemu hemm.. **Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin**!" bisiknya lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

"HUH! Aku yakin itu! Karena Sui-_kun_ lah yang menemui si _pinky_ empat hari yang lalu, setelah itu ia menghilang tak ada kabar! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia pelakunya HAH!" Sahut Karin mencoba melepaskan kuncian Ino dengan sekuat tenaga dan ia berhasil karena Ino nampak menegang untuk sepersekian detik mendengar perkataannya, hal itu dimanfaatkan Karin untuk berontak melepaskan diri.

"Oohhh... Ternyata kau dan si Sui itu yang menjebak Sakura dengan alasan bahwa Sasukelah yang ingin menemuinya~" Ujar Ino sinis dengan seringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil memancing gadis merah ini bicara.

Hinata juga tak kalah terkejut, jadi saat itu sahabat _pinky_nya dijebak, pantas saja seperti ada yang janggal pikirnya, dan setelah itu juga Sakura tak masuk lagi kesekolah, sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu.

Karin terkejut dan merutuki perkataannya dalam hati, ia sudah terpancing dan membuka semuanya. "Cih! Ayo kita pergi! Tak ada gunanya kita disini, tujuan kita adalah si _pinky_!" decihan _sexy_ keluar dari bibir gadis arogan itu mengajak komplotannya untuk pergi, ketahuan sudah rencana liciknya beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk menghindari hal yang semakin memojokkannya, lebih baik mereka pergi sekarang, mengingat sebentar lagi bel masuk juga akan berbunyi.

"Baik!" jawab kedua temannya sambil melenggang keluar toilet.

"Hei, awas saja kalian mengganggu Sakura! Kalian akan berurusan denganku juga!" Ancam Ino.

Mereka tak menyahut lagi, hanya Tayuya yang tampak menendang bak sampah ditoilet itu sebelum keluar, menyebabkan isinya berhamburan tumpah keluar.

"Sial! Mereka benar-benar licik!" Ujar Ino kesal. "Kita harus berhati-hati terhadap mereka!" Ujarnya lagi dengan mengambil _lip balm_nya yang tergeletak dilantai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, ia jijik sendiri melihat _lip balm_ kesayangannya telah terkontaminasi bekas bibir komplotan aneh itu.

"I-iya benar Ino-_chan_, lebih baik kita sekarang ke kelas dan nanti kita beritahukan Sakura-_chan_ saat kerumahnya." Tanggap Hinata setuju dan berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir pada hari ini.

~oOOOo~

.

.

TING TONG!...TING TONG!

Mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel rumahnya, gadis manis berhelaian _soft pink_ ini perlahan-lahan turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua untuk membuka pintu. Mungkin saja kakaknya, karena ia selalu dipesani sang kakak untuk selalu mengunci pintu saat sendirian dirumah, tapi kakaknya kan punya kunci duplikat, pikirnya. Ah mungkin saja tamu untuk ibunya.

"Iya sebentar!" Pekiknya saat kembali mendengar bel rumah yang dibunyikan tak sabar.

Tap... Tap..

Ceklekk!

"Wuaahh!" Sakura terkejut saat membuka pintu ia mendapati wajah tampan lelaki pujaannya yang juga sedang ingin menekan bel kembali.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat mereka berdua tiba-tiba tertunduk kikuk, karena posisi yang terlalu dekat dan wajah Sakura yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba melongo keluar, sehingga jidat lebarnya hampir menyentuk bibir tipis Sasuke didepannya, yah karena tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas dagu Sasuke.

"A-ada apa Sasuke?" gagap Sakura mati-matian menahan semburat merah diwajahnya.

Sasuke yang juga tampak teraliri rona merah tipis di wajahnya, ia sedikit berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura,

"Hn, aku ingin menjengukmu." Ujarnya mencoba sedatar mungkin.

"Ehh?" Sakura mendongak tak percaya, ia melihat Sasuke kemari sendirian ingin menjenguknya? 'Oh _Kami-Sama_... Ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku!' jerit _inner_ Sakura senang.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa detik, saling sibuk akan pemikiran masing-masing, hingga tanpa sadar suara cempreng seseorang terdengar menginterupsi keadaan canggung ini, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke kembali tersadar akan lamunannya.

"_Yare Yare._.. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja Sakura-_chan_?" Ujar Naruto yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di sisi samping kanan pintu rumah Sakura. Disusul oleh Ino yang keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil menyodok rusuk Naruto membuatnya memekik tertahan. Lalu Sai dan Hinata juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, mereka memang ingin memberi kejutan dengan bersembunyi begitu.

Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat semuanya terkumpul, sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya datang kemari, ia pikir hanya Sasuke saja, tiba-tiba _inner_nya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Yeaahh jidat, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba lesu begitu kau tak suka kami kemari, eh?" Celetuk Ino yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi sahabat _pinky_nya itu.

"Ah, emm a-aku senang kok ada kalian, a-ayo masuk!" Elak Sakura. Ia tertohok akan perkataan Ino yang tepat sekali itu, kadang ia heran sebenarnya Ino itu keturunan _cenayang_ atau _paranormal_ sih. Habis ia selalu tau apa yang dirinya rasakan.

"Hem.. Aku tahu~ pasti Sakura-_chan_ kecewa karena tidak jadi berduan saja dengan si _teme_ ini _ttebayooo_.." goda Naruto yang sudah merangkul sahabat _raven_nya membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam tak suka tiba-tiba dirangkul begitu, walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan perkataan Naruto, ia justru senang malah.

Blushh

Sakura semakin _blushing_ mendengar perkataan Naruto yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran itu, segitu mudah ditebak kah pikirannya saat ini, ia benar-benar malu, ingin rasanya ia terbang ke langit ketujuh dan tak kembali lagi! Tapi tidak! Ia tak ingin jika tak bisa bertemu lelaki yang ia cintai ini.

"Su-sudah Na-Naruto-_kun_! Sakura-_chan_ malu tuh..." Ujar Hinata menghentikan aksi kekasihnya yang semakin menggoda sahabat _pinky_nya ini.

"Hn, baiklah ayo masuk."

Suara _baritone_ Sasuke menginterupsi semuanya untuk segera masuk dan menghentikan kegiatan konyol untuk menggodanya dan Sakura, jujur ia sendiri juga sudah tak kuat menahan malu karena digoda begitu, walau dalam hati terbesit rasa senang jika itu menyangkut gadis _pink_ tetangganya ini.

Kelima remaja SMA itupun memasuki rumah Sakura. Mereka mengikuti langkah sang tuan rumah yang berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumah ini. Naruto dan Sai yang baru pertama kali kemari pun dibuat tercengang oleh tata letak perabotan minimalis dan berbagai bunga menyegarkan mata yang berjejer rapi sepanjang anak tangga rumah ini.

"Rumahmu indah sekali, tampak asri Sakura-_san_." Kali ini pemuda pucat kekasih Ino yang membuka suara setelah lama mengamati keadaan rumah keluarga Haruno ini. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat jelas bahwa pemiliknya memang menyukai tumbuhan dan bunga, mengingat pagar rumah Sakura yang penuh akan bunga-bunga indah menjalar, pikirnya.

"Iya benar, rumah Sakura-_chan_ memang selalu dapat menyegarkan pikiran, hehe~" Ujar Hinata menimpali perkataan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke tampak diam dan ikut memperhatikan, dalam hatinya memang membenarkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya, didalam sini benar-benar menenangkan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi perkataan Sai, ia tahu bahwa ini kali pertama bagi pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu kemari.

"Eh, jidat... Rumahmu sepi sekali," tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan manik _aquamarine_nya mengamati seluruh penjuru rumah Sakura. "Ibumu dan Sasori-_nii_ kemana? Dari tadi aku tak melihat mereka." Ya dari tadi ia tak melihat sosok paruh baya yang telah melahirkan Sakura dan sosok pemuda merah kakak semata wayangnya dirumah ini.

"Ah, _Kaa-san _sedang diluar negeri selama sebulan ini ada urusan pekerjaan, sedangkan _Nii-chan-_!"

"Dia dan _aniki_ku sudah pergi dari tadi pagi." Sahut Sasuke memotong penjelasan Sakura, membuat gadis _pink_ ini kembali tersenyum. Ino manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Sakura dan Sasuke sambil bergumam "Oh...pantesan sepi".

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat telah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan yang lainnya masuk kedalam kamar yang cukup luas ini. Di sana ada meja rendah yang beralaskan karpet bulu tebal untuk bersantai diatasnya, dan ada tv serta _playstation_ yang membuat mata _shapire_ Naruto berbinar cerah untuk segera menyerbu masuk dan memainkannya.

"Wuahh Sakura-_chan_ aku main ini yah?" tanya Naruto semangat, dan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Naruto! Kau ini! Tak bisa kah santai dulu sejenak!" dengus Ino. Naruto hanya nyengir kuda diperingatkan begitu, tapi tetap bergerak cepat untuk menyalakan benda elektronik yang mengundang siapa saja untuk memainkannya itu.

'Fiuhh, untung saja aku sudah merapikan kamarku ini.' Batin Sakura lega karena memang berniat memberskan kamar sedari tadi, untung timingnya pas.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini aku akan menyiapkan minuman dibawah." Sakura mulai melenggang keluar namun Ino dan Hinata membuntutinya.

"Kami akan membantumu jidat / Sakura-_chan_!" seru keduanya bersamaan meninggalkan para lelaki yang tengah asik menggeluti _playstation _milik kakaknya. _Well_, sebenarnya itu memang punya Sasori, selama sang kakak kuliah diluar kota, maka barang elektronik miliknya menjadi milik Sakura.

.

.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau sakit apa Sakura-_chan_?" Terdengar suara cempreng Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya menunggu giliran bermain selanjutnya, karena sekarang Sasuke dan Sai lah yang sedang bermain

Deg!

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses mengejutkan Sakura yang sedang asik bergosip bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke juga terkejut, minus Sai yang masih fokus bermain. Sasuke mendadak tak fokus dalam bermain melawan Sai, _stick_ dalam genggamannyapun seolah terlepas dari tangannya, tapi segera ia cengkram erat sebelum benar-benar terjatuh, 'apa sudah waktunya memberi tahu mereka?' batin Sasuke.

Ino dan Hinata juga sontak terdiam, dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah mengingatkan maksud mereka datang kemari, karena sedari tadi Ino dan Hinata justru terbawa suasana hingga melupakan tujuan awal.

Seluruh manik berbeda warna dikamar itu sekarang tengah menatap _emerald_ Sakura penasaran, membuat Sakura kembali meneguk salivanya dan memutar otak untuk memberikan alasan yang logis atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia pun menggerling menatap _onyx_ kelam Sasuke diujung sana untuk meminta saran, tapi Sasuke nampak mengherdikkan bahu tak tahu.

Sakura kembali menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. "Emm..a-aku mengalami cidera, jadi butuh istirahat total.. Ya cidera hehe~" Jelasnya mencoba setenang mungkin, walau dalam hati ia tak yakin harus berbohong didepan sahabatnya.

"Eh, cidera kenapa jidat?" Sahut Ino penuh selidik melihat tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya tak terlihat ada luka berarti.

"Ci-cidera dibagian tu-tubuh yang mana Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata ikut menimpali.

"Humm hummm, cidera dimana?" Naruto juga tak kalah penasaran, ia memandangi tubuh sintal Sakura yang terbalut babydoll motif _strawberry_ lengan pendeknya, sepertinya mulus-mulus saja disana pikirnya.

Sakura mengerti akan tatapan mereka yang benar-benar tampak penasaran, akhirnya ia pun membuka perlahan kancing bajunya membuat Naruto memekik kaget akan tindakannya.

"Uwaaah!? ke-kenapa kau membuka kancing bajumu begitu Sakura-_chan_?" Pekik Naruto yang sudah _blushing_.

Sasuke melotot _horror_ melihat tindakan gadis _pink_ itu, _onyx_nya memicing tak suka, seolah berkata 'kancing kembali bajumu!'. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tak suka melihat Sakura melakukan itu, rasanya ia tak rela jika tubuh mulus gadis musim semi itu terekspose didepan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya ia mengerti maksud Sakura yang ingin menunjukkan letak cideranya. Yaahh walau begitu tetap saja ia merasa keberatan, karena disini juga ada lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Ino, Hinata dan Sai yang baru menghentikan kegiatannya hanya diam mematung, mereka terlalu kaget dan penasaran akan tindakan gadis gulali itu.

Sakura tak mengindahkan pekikan kaget Naruto, ia tetap membuka kancing _babydolln_ya sebanyak 2 kancing dari atas, hingga membuat separuh bra dan kulit mulus dadanya terekspose, juga balutan perban yang menutupi lukanya pun terpampang jelas.

Mereka semua terkejut melihat hal tersebut, minus Sasuke yang sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu, Naruto malah terlihat ikut meringis seolah merasakan ngilu saat melihat perban luka Sakura. Sedangkan Ino tampak semakin mendekat dan merapat tubuh Sakura, ia menelisik balutan perban yang cukup rapi membungkus bahu mungil sahabat _pinky_nya ini. Jemari mungil Ino terlihat menyentuh luka tersebut, membuat Sakura meringis menahan sakit.

"Apakah ini masih sakit?" tanya Ino yang sudah menjauhkan tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan menanhgapi perkataan Ino, "Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat... Aku masih belum terlalu bisa menggerakkan lengan kananku secara bebas.".ujar Sakura sambil memandang luka tersebut, berharap agar ia bisa segera sembuh kembali.

Ucapan Sakura benar-benar membuat darah Sasuke kembali berdesir, karena dirinyalah yang menorehkan luka tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau cidera karena apa? Jujur Sakura!" Tegas Ino serius, ia menangkap adanya keanehan disini, manik _aquamarine_nya memang tak semudah itu bisa dikelabui kalau ini hanya cidera biasa.

"I-iya Sakura-_chan_, jujur saja pada kami, kita kan sahabat..." Lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyun menenangkan Sakura agar mau berkata jujur.

"Hem, jujur saja! Kan hanya ada kita disini, ya kan Sai?" Seru Naruto meyakinkan sambil menatap Sai yang tampak setuju dengan menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Entah kenapa kamarnya yang _full ac_ ini terasa sangat panas, bulir keringat nampak bercucuran dikenin Sakura, mau jujur saja susahnya setengah mati. Ia benar-benar takut kalau berkata jujur yanh terjadi dan siapa dirinya, maka sahabatnya akan menjauh darinya.

"Emm...a-aku..." Manik _emerald_ Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah, tampak ia mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk manjelaskannya, tapi dari mana? Ia bingung sendiri, "Aku..."

"Ck, Sakura seorang _vampire_." Decak Sasuke tak sabar melihat Sakura tak kunjung menceritakannya, akhirnya dialah yang mengatakannya, dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin ia benar-benar menyampaikan inti masalah ini secara gamblang, karena ia tak suka berbelit-belit.

Hening

1

2

3

"HEEEEEEEE!?"

"UAPAAAAAAA!?"

"HAH!?"

"A-a-a-paaa...!?"

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Yeahh selesai juga chap ini, **_**gomen minna**_** kalau semakin lama ceritanya semakin aneh hehe,,**

**Arigatou untuk kalian semua yang udh mereview, fav, maupun follow fict gaje ini. **

**Dan buat readers yg inginkan lemon di fict ini, gomen yeaa Hezlin tak bisa memgabulkannya, karna sengaja aq buat fict ini dgn rate T, kalau pun harus ada adegan yg nyerempet2 lemon, mungkin hnya implisit lime saja heheehe #nyengir kuda ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**Bagi kalian readers atau author yang bersedia memberi kritik dan sarannya, aq sangat2 berterima kasih.**

**Mind to review again?**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **


End file.
